Take me Away
by miko of the dragons flame
Summary: What happens when Hiei sences a strange energy comeing from a bridge in the park?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own this song by Avril Lavigne and I don't own these characters but I do own this idea. Please enjoy and tell me what you _Really_ think of this.**

**Take Me away**

'_Wishing._

_Hoping_

_Waiting._

_Wishing, on a star that you'd come and find me._

_Hoping, that what you said was a lie, no matter how many years ago it was._

_Waiting, for someone to come and save me from….myself.'_

+Hiei's Point of View+

I read these thoughts from the human girl standing of the bridge. She seemed to be in a lot of pain over what I couldn't imagine after all she is _just_ a human girl. What would she know of the pain this world supplies and endures? Nothing. I sensed her spirit energy as I was going back to my apartment and I stopped to investigate out of curiosity. Hn, I think some of that fox rubbed off on me. Her energy is …strange. Like demon energy but also pure energy like one of those legendary priestesses that lived over 500 years ago. Just as I was about to jump out the tree, I paused, and remembered, I could read minds! 'god I've been around these humans for to long.' I decided to read her mind. She looked to be as though she was in deep thought so I entered her mind undetected watching one of her memories.

+Kagome's Point of View+

I felt a demons presence the moment he got there, I'm guessing he can read minds. He doesn't seem dangerous so I'll let him. He's a fire and Ice demon? I thought those were forbidden? Oh well I guess were one in the same. Him being fire and ice and me being Miko…and fire and ice. I remember the day that it happened clearly.

Flashback

Kagome had just gotten back from her era and was walking to Kaede's newly rebuilt hut. Her original hut and about half of the village was destroyed by Naraku a month ago. They had finally defeated him, at a price of course.

+Flashback in a Flashback+

During the battle Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, And Kagome were helped by some of there many alias such as Koga, Ginta and Hakakku from the Southern Wolf demon tribe, Ayame from the Northern wolf demon tribe, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands followed secretly by Jaken his faithful companion and Rin his newest companion. As Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were about to deal the final blow, Naraku struck out one last time. "You want your brother back right Taijia? Then I'll take that young wench from Sesshomaru!" one of Naraku's Tentacles struck out flying to a bush where Rin, Jaken and Shippo were. A scream filled the air as a body hit the ground. Lying on the ground…was Shippo with a large gash in his stomach. Kagome stared wide eyed at the fallen boy and fell to her knees. Tears streamed down her face and her bangs covered her eyes. Every one around gasped as they felt Kagome's energy spike up 100 fold. Kagome stood up slowly on shaky legs with her bangs still covering her eyes. She turned to Naraku and looked up her eyes were now glowing a bright white light as tears still streamed down her face in a cry of sadness her power was released as white light washed over the entire Valley. When the light faded Naraku was gone and all his extra demons were dead. Kagome ran over to Shippo and fell on her knees to the ground by him. Shippo was breathing slowly and raggedly. Kagome let her tears rain down on Shippo as she held him in her lap. "Mama I did good…right?" he asked with the little strength he had left. Kagome smile at him slightly and nodded as he smiled back before closing his eyes and taking his last breath. Kagome Hugged the now dead shippo to her as she cried her heart out. Soon after she passed out. She woke up a day later and they had shippo's funeral Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ayame, Koga, Ginta, and Hakakku came and gave there support and even Kohaku was there not remembering any thing he has done under the influence on Naraku. Rin and Kohaku collected flowers and they were now on his grave. Finally everyone left except Kagome who left and hour later to go back to her time. She stayed in her time for two weeks before coming back still slightly pained by shippo's death.

+End Flashback in Flashback+

When Kagome got to the village she was met by Miroku, Kohaku and Sango. "Kagome! How are you?" Sango said Hugging her. "Fine Sango how are you?" "Good, Kohaku has something he wants to give you." Kagome looked at Kohaku and he looked up blushing slightly. "K-Kagome, I g-got this f-for you." He said stuttering slightly and pulling something from behind his back. In his hands slept a small cat demon that looked just like Kilala except it's fur was black and there was a red star on it's head also its paws were circled by white. The small cat moved and opened it's eyes reveling ice blue orbs. "It's so cute what's its name?" Kagome asked as the cat jumped on her shoulder and started rubbing it's cheek on Kagome's. "He's yours so you name him." Kohaku said smiling with a blush. "It's a him? Well, I'll name him Yoru for night!" Exclaimed Kagome hugging Yoru. The cat purred as Kagome petted it. "Thank you so much Kohaku!" Kagome hugged Kohaku and he blushed crimson red. The happiness that was once in the air dissolved leaving only cold and the smell of dirt as Kikyo and Inuyasha came into the village towards them. Inuyasha had said he loved Kikyo to Kagome's face before the battle and she accepted that and now inuyasha was her best friend. "Kagome we need to talk." Inuyasha said quietly with his ears hanging low and his eyes down cast. "Inuyasha? What's wrong?" "Kagome I-" "He means He has made a choice and knows what he want." Kikyo said cutting him off. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha do you still plan to go to hell with Kikyo?" Kagome asked quietly. "No Kagome, I… I gave the jewel to Kikyo so she can make whatever wish she wants." Kagome stared wide eyed at Inuyasha in disbelief and then looked at Kikyo as she backed away. Kikyo laughed." Do not worry I will not take _my _soul from you. You'll need it more than I will." Kikyo said. "For all the things you've done to interfere with my plans I will give you a fate worse than death." Kikyo hissed as she pulled out the jewel and it started to pulse. Kagome saw Kikyo's evil stare and heard her haunting laughter as she fell to the ground screaming in pain and agony then, she blacked out. Kagome woke three hours later to hear yelling outside the tent most of it Sango. Kagome stood up shakily. 'ugh, what did kikyo do to me?' she thought as she went outside into the night. "She doesn't deserve this! Change her back I don't want a forbidden child as my sister! And I'll be_ damned _if she stays that way!" 'Forbidden child? What are they talking about?' "Sango! Shut the Hell up! There's no way to change her back now when the wish was made the jewel returned to her body because she's it's protector!" Inuyasha yelled. Before Sango said another word Kagome spoke up. "Guys what's wrong?" Everyone turned to Kagome and there eyes widened even Kikyo's. "Kagome your-your..-" 'Beautiful!" Exclaimed Kohaku with a blush cutting Miroku off. "Thank you Kohaku but don't I look like I always do?" Kagome asked warily. "No Kagome ye look different." Kaede said walking out of the hut behind Kagome. "what do you mean?" Kagome asked. "Why don't ye see for your self?" Kagome nodded and started walking to the near by lake that I somehow heard. Kagome walked up to the lake and looked over into it, what she saw made her gasp. Her once shoulder blade length hair was down to the top of her butt. It was still midnight blue but it had Red and blue streaks in it also a few streaks of silver. Her once human ears had transformed into pointed ears demon ears with a feminine look to them. Her hands as well under went a change, her once human nails grew into claws, delicate but deadly. On her forehead there was a red flame lined with blue, silver, pink, and black. Kagome's height had also changed she was now a few inches shorter her height being 5'3. Now she also filled out in all the right places, making her school uniform a little to tight. The most amazing thing about her was her eyes, Her once Ocean blue eyes turned into a pale silver with flecks of Red, blue, and pink in them. Kagome calmed down a bit and ran her threw her hair, Over her mark, and over a strange silver dragon covering from the top of her shoulder to her wrist. Kagome stood up and went back to camp. She started walking towards Kikyo who looked at her in disgust and quickly notched a arrow in her bow and aimed it at Kagome. Kagome stared at the others who didn't make a move to stop her. "What did you do to me?" Kagome asked Kikyo. "I made you into a forbidden child one of fire and ice, but I added a little twist to it. You are also still a miko and the guardian to the Shikon no Tama but with that demon blood coursing through you it will be tainted in a matter of days and you will die quickly without any friends or family seeing as they will all probably disown you." Kikyo then started laughing while Kagome walked towards Sango. "Sango? Sister? Is this true? Are you going to leave me?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes and sadness in her voice. Sango stared at her with tear filled and hurt eyes as she trembled. "Sister?" Kagome reached out to Sango only to have her flinch back. Kagome stopped and then continued. "Sango?" Just as Kagome was about to touch her hand was smacked back. "Don't Touch me Forbidden one!" Sango yelled. Kagome let the tears fall from her eyes as she clutched her red hand to her. "Sister, I thought-" "No! Stop calling me that! Your not my sister! I have no sister!" Sango yelled running away from her with Kohaku and miroku hot on her trail, but not before Miroku sent her a disgusted glare. Kagome's heart wrenched as her friends ran from her. She fell to her knees and cried as she looked up at Inuyasha who turned from her with his ears down. "Why Inuyasha?" Kagome croaked out. Inuyasha looked back at her one last time with his golden tear filled eyes before running off into the forest. Kikyo glared at Kagome with her arrow still pointed at her. "Wench I think I'll end your life here instead of waiting for you to die. I'm sick of your presence!" Kikyo Launched the arrow and it was headed strait for Kagome's heart; she made no move to get out the way. Just before the arrow struck a white flash passed it and Kagome was out of the way. Across the path where Kikyo was stood Sesshomaru holding Kagome in his arms. "What right do you have to try and kill my imooto?" He asked in a deathly calm voice. "She is a forbidden child now why do you still protect her?" Kikyo yelled. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at Kagome who looked up at him with pain and tears in her eyes. Sesshomaru sniffed her and his eyes widened more. "How did this happen?" Sesshomaru asked. Kikyo laughed. "I did this. I used the Shikon no Tama that was given to me by inuyasha and changed her she is now a fire and ice miko demon." Kikyo said with malice. 'That wench. I'll kill her!' Sesshomaru thought as he placed the still crying and shaking Kagome on the ground. Sesshomaru stood up slowly as his eyes started to bleed red. Sesshomaru shot at Kikyo with great speed and grasped her head in his hand, and with little force he crushed her skull. As the mound of clay and dirt fell to the ground souls flew away from it and flew to different directions. The last soul to fly away was a light blue one and it flew to Kagome and went into her body. Kagome grasped her head in pain as she fell over once again blacking out. Sesshomaru walked over after calming down and picked Kagome up in his arms. "Kagome Higarashi of the bone eaters well, I swear to you on this Sesshomaru's honor that before you leave this era you will be fully trained under the best trainers in Japan and able to control all your newly acquired powers." Sesshomaru said summoning up his red cloud of power. Before he left the Taijia, her cat and her brother, the Monk and Inuyasha came into the clearing. "Sesshomaru where's Kikyo! What did you do to her!" Inuyasha said pulling out Tetsuaiga. "Brother." Sesshomaru said in Disgust. "When you were younger you had no friends. Years later this human girl shows up and befriends you also bringing all of you together and now that you friend has been turned into something considered forbidden to all human and youkai alike, you betray her." Everyone looked down at the ground when they heard Sesshomaru say this. "Taija, when your brother was under the control of Naraku who stayed by your side and comforted you? Monk, when your wind tunnel was being a pet who helped you convince Inuyasha to let you go see that other Monk? Inuyasha, there were numerous times when you got hurt in battle and who was there?" "Kagome." they all said. Sango looked as if she was having a mental battle. "But- But that doesn't change that she's forbidden!" She Exclaimed. "Hm, I suppose it doesn't" Sesshomaru stepped onto his red cloud and he and Kagome started floating away. "I suggest you all watch you back, I'm going to be training Kagome and if I were in her place…id kill you all." with that the two demons left

End Flashback

+Hiei's Point of view+

To say I was surprised was and understatement. I was beyond surprised. This girl is a Demon? A damn sexy Demon that's for sure. :Sigh: once again I've been around these humans for too long. I can't feel her demon aura but I know it's there. She's looking at me, can she tell I'm here? No, she's just looking at the tree.

+Kagome's Point of view+

Those were sad memory's but at least I know how to defend my self now. That demon in the tree why won't he come down? Is he afraid of me? Ha! No of course not but he seems kind of nervous, probably because he's never seen another forbidden demon. :Sigh: It's a beautiful night tonight the full moon is out and it looks like it's about to rain. I love the rain. Sota loved the rain too. Too bad he won't be here just like the rest of my family they died in the fire at our shrine. I was in the feudal era at the time but when I got back home and saw the fire I ran, I suspect the well is burned down as well. I really want to sing right now but that demons in the tree, Ah! I don't care I'll sing any way.

+Narrator's Point of View+

Kagome leaned against the side of the bridge and looked up at the sky as the rain fell. She heard the tree beside her rustle and knew it was that demon but she didn't care and started to sing.

_**I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now**_

'She has a beautiful voice. No wait… no she doesn't what am I thinking!' Hiei thought trying to get closer without being seen.

_**There's nothing but the rain  
no foot steps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
no sound**_

Hiei listened to her sing as he tried to convince him self that she wasn't beautiful and she didn't have a beautiful voice. ****

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

The rain fell from the sky heavily now soaking the two up in minuets. The girl just continued to sing and Hiei just continued to stair. 'What is this? I don't even know the girl and I've felt like I've known her all my life.'

**_it's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

Kagome looked over at the tree with the demon in it and smiled making him blush unknowns to her.

**_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know_**

**_Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone_**

'That's true.' Hiei thought as he listened to the words in her song. His legs slowly started moving him down towards her.

**_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home_**

Hiei landed on the bridge side leaning against it as she smiled and continued to sing.

**_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

Hiei started walking closer to her and she closer to him. She reached out and put her hand on Hiei's cheek and started caressing it as he closed hi eyes and leaned into her touch.

**_Oh _**

**_Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah..._**

**_Yeah yeah…_**

**_Yeah yeah…_**

**_Yeah yeah…_**

**_Yeah_**

Kagome pulled Hiei closer to her and he didn't protest. Kagome looked up into Hiei's eyes and started playing with his hair. (Hiei under went a growth spurt during the last year and was now as tall as Yusuke)

**_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I _**

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and they fell from her eyes as she remembered, she had no one left. No one to care for and no one to care for her. Hiei heard her thoughts and leaned down and kissed her tears away making her blush. He slowly wrapped his arms around her in an embrace and was surprised when she did the same and continued to sing.

**_I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

Hiei pulled back out of the embrace and steped back away from Kagome. She looked at him confused and cocked her head to the side. 'She looks cute like that.' he thought. Kagome turned back to lean on the side of the bridge.

**_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I _**

**_I'm with you_**

Hiei jumped up onto the bridges side by Kagome and held his hand out to her.

**_I'm with you_**

Kagome looked at his hand in confusion and then looked up into his eyes and she instantly melted after looking into his eyes. She reached up and placed her hand in his as he pulled her up to him and held her against his soaking wet black shirt that showed his firm chest. Kagome blushed but held on as he started running with her in his arms. Kagome instantly relaxed when he spoke.

**_"I'm with you."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_AWWWWWWW! That Idea just came to me after I listed to this song. I haven't heard it in a while. This is a one-shot unless people want it to be more._**

**_R&R please!_ **


	2. With you

**Take me away**

**Chapter 2**

"**With you"**

After Jumping from building to building and speeding down empty sidewalks, Hiei finally arrived at his apartment with Kagome still in his arms, both were now dry. Still holding Kagome Hiei pulled out his door keys and opened it. He walked in and placed Kagome on her feet, he turned around and shut and locked the door. Hiei turned back around and stared at Kagome and she did the same. Kagome stood still as Hiei's eyes went over her entire body. From her toe to head. Then she did the same to him, both thought the same exact thing. 'Damn.'

They stood there for a while before Kagome started to fidget under his intense gaze. 'Why is he staring at me like that? _Damn he's sexy_. Why did he bring me with him? _He's Hot. _Why didn't I resist? _Hot like fire_. Did I want to go with him? _A terribly hot fire_. Is this his apartment? _I wouldn't mind being burned by him_. Does he share it with someone else? _So sexy_. Why am I asking myself all these questions? What am I thinking!' Kagome thought all at once. "So…..um….Nice place." She said trying to start conversation. Hiei's apartment only had to colors Black and white. White walls and black furniture. The only thing that had color was probably the food in the refrigerator. Hiei just continued to stare. 'o.k?' "Do you live here with anybody else?" "Hn.. No" 'chya! He answered! Yes!' "So.. Why did you bring me here? To your apartment?" Hiei looked away and started walking to his kitchen and opened his refrigerator.

Kagome stared dumbfounded. "Hey um…?" 'I don't even know his name!' "What's your name?" Hiei looked up from the refrigerator to her. "Hn…Hiei." "Hiei…that's a cute name." Kagome said aloud without realizing it. Hiei stared in shock. 'She thinks my name is cute?' "It means flying shadow doesn't it? I can see why you run fast!" Kagome exclaimed. "My names Kagome by the way, but you already knew that. I felt you in my mind earlier so it seems you know my past." Kagome said. _:Silence: _"You can sit down if you wish." Hiei said taking out an apple. Kagome looked surprised but then sat down in the nearest chair at the table. Hiei sat down across from her at the table. "So do you have a job?" Kagome said. Hiei nodded. "What is it?" "Hn why should I tell you anything?" Kagome stared in disbelief and then closed her eyes a chuckled. "Ok fine, so what do you want to talk about?" "How about you not talk at all, it's getting annoying." Hiei said coldly. Kagome just smiled brighter and shrugged. "Fine suet yourself, but one more question, is it alright if I stay here with you for a while?" Hiei stared into her unusual Ocean blue eyes and nodded. "Ok thanks." She said Thankfully. And just as she said she sat there quietly.

Hiei sat there eating his apple and staring at her. "You want something to eat?" Hiei asked suddenly. Kagome shifted nervously in her chair. "If it's not too much trouble, id like an apple as well." Hiei nodded and stood and got her an apple. Kagome sat at the table eating her apple as well as Hiei each were in there own thoughts. 'Why _did_ I bring her here?' Hiei asked himself staring at Kagome. 'Ah! He's doing it again! Staring at me! But I… _kind of _don't mind. When he told me to stop talking I instantly thought of my otooto Sesshomaru. In some ways they are alike, both quiet, both seem to like a single color, both seem to have a hidden hurt about them, and both know how to give those creepy looks at people who make them annoyed. I was the only one, well besides Rin, who saw past that cold mask to the real Sesshomaru, maybe I can see the real Hiei if I stay with him long enough. Huh? Well I'll give it a try! That's my new mission! Find the real Hiei!' Kagome thought smiling.

Hiei looked away from Kagome to the clock on the wall, it was nine o'clock. Hiei looked back at Kagome who was just finishing her apple. Hiei stood up feeling Kagome's eyes on him and started walking down the hallway. He stopped and turned around. "Come on, so you can take a shower you smell." Hiei kept walking and now Kagome was following him glaring at his back. Seeing a trashcan by the door Kagome threw away her apple core. Hiei led Kagome into the bathroom and turned on the light. 'Just as I thought, black and white.' Hiei turned to leave when Kagome stopped him. "What am I supposed to wear, I left my bag at the park." Hiei looked back at her annoyed. "I'll get you some of my clothes until the ones you have on get washed." Hiei walked out the door and shut it behind him. Kagome sighed and leaned against the wall.

Seconds later Hiei returned and gave her the clothes and a towel to dry off with. After that Hiei left the bathroom. When the door shut Kagome turned the shower on and instantly shed her clothes jumping in. While Kagome was in the shower Hiei was in his room laying on his bed thinking. 'Why did I bring her here? I could have just left her on the bridge. Why did I let her touch me like that? Or at all for that matter? Why did I let her play with my hair? I don't even let Yukina do that. Why did I embrace her? Why did I…_kiss _her? It wasn't really a kiss… but still. And back to the first question, why did I bring her here? Was it because I felt her pain? Her need to be accepted…….Yes it…it was. I've always wanted to be accepted by someone before I became a spirit detective though I never showed it. She seemed so broken in her memories when her so called "friends" betrayed her, but now, she seems so much stronger, and more able to protect herself. Even when all that has happened to her. I don't know what's come over me but right now I feel a strong need to protect her…and to keep her safe from harm. Why? What's this feeling?' Hiei groaned and rolled over in his bed facing the wall. Slowly Hiei began to drift off to sleep exhausted from the earlier mission. Soon Hiei was asleep forgetting all about Kagome.

The shower curtain opened as Kagome stepped out instantly pulling the towel around her. She dried off and put on the sleepwear Hiei had given her which was a black shirt and a pair on boxers. Kagome put on the shirt and then the boxers blushing. The shirt was a little too tight around her chest and the boxers fit just right around her bottom. Kagome dried her wet hair and then left the bathroom. As she walked down the hall way she stopped in front of Hiei's room door where she felt his aura. She knocked slightly and when she got no answer she opened the door slightly and peeked in. When she saw Hiei sleeping she smiled. 'He's so cute when he's sleeping.' Kagome closed the door quietly and walked into the front room to where the couch was. After Kagome turned all the lights off she dropped her dirty clothes by the couch and then laid down. Kagome sighed and got comfortable with no cover. Slowly Kagome started to drift off to sleep when she remembered something. 'Oh Yoru! I left him in the park with my stuff!' she thought. Kagome looked out the window and sighed. 'I'll have to go and get him tomorrow. Oh, I'm sorry Yoru please forgive me.' Kagome drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

**+Hiei's Dream+**

Hiei sat on the edge of a cliff that over looked the ocean. The wind blew the ocean breeze into Hiei's face as he inhaled it fully. As Hiei sat there thinking to himself again about that day the scene changed and He was now standing on a hill over looking a meadow full of flowers and grasses. Hiei looked over the empty meadow and saw nothing, as he turned to walk away he heard laughter from below him. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Kagome sitting down laughing and waving at him. Hiei walked down the hill to Kagome and sat with her. "Hey Hiei how are you?" "Hn, Fine. What are you doing down here?" "Just enjoying the scenery." Kagome looked away from him and back to the flowers in front of her. They sat in silence before Kagome Stretched and fell back on the grass sighing. "It's nice out here, right?" "Hn." Kagome laughed. "Is that all you say?" "No." Kagome smiled at him and he turned around and looked at her pouting slightly.

Suddenly Kagome started laughing. Hiei stared "What's so funny?" Kagome sat up. "Nothing your just so cute when you pout!" She exclaimed. Hiei blushed and looked away. Kagome jumped on him. The next thing he knew Kagome was laying on top of him and he lay on the ground. "Get. Off me…now." Kagome shivered at the tone of Hiei's voice and smiled once again. Kagome laid her head on Hiei's chest and sighed. "What if I don't want to?" She asked. Hiei gasped and his eyes widened. "What if I wanted to stay here… forever? Would you let me?" Hiei's eyes widened even more. Kagome Shifted on Hiei so she was straddling his waist when he didn't answer. Kagome leaned down so Hiei could feel her breath on his face. "Don't you like me Hiei? We are kind of the same you know." Kagome scooted closer. Hiei's breath caught in his throat when he felt Kagome's lips on his own. Hiei slowly started kissing her back and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

The two broke apart for some much needed air. Hiei looked up at Kagome's flushed face and leaned up to kiss her once again but this time she pulled away. Hiei laid back down his hands still on her waist and looked at her with question in his eyes. "Hiei have you ever felt…empty?" Kagome asked serously. Hiei looked thoughtfully for a minuet before answering truthfully. "Yes, all the time." "I was thinking to myself and I was wondering, how can I feel complete? And you said yourself that you also felt empty, so maybe-" Kagome's mouth continued to move but Hiei couldn't hear her, all he heard was a persistent ringing. Hiei watched wide eyed as Kagome began to fade away along with his surroundings.

**+End Hiei's Dream+**

Hiei opened his eyes to see a white wall. He instantly jumped up and tried to find the source of the noise. His ears led him to a black desk that sat against the opposite wall in his room. He opened the drawer and pulled out red communicator from spirit world. Just last week they were yellow but the prince of spirit world changed it due to two of his team members saying yellow wasn't a "man's" color. Hiei flipped open his communicator and Koenma's face showed up. "What?" Hiei asked irritated. "What's wrong with you Hiei, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Koenma asked. "What do you need?" "I need to see you and the other's in my office as soon as possible. Boton has already brought Kurama here and is waiting in the park for you." "Hn fine is that all?" "Yes." Hiei closed his communicator and placed it back on his desk.

Hiei sat back down on his bed and thought about his dream last night. 'What was that about?' Hiei sat for a couple minuets and then remembered leaving Kagome alone last night. Hiei jumped up and walked swiftly out his room and into the kitchen. Hiei looked around and didn't see Kagome so he went to were he felt her aura. Hiei found her sleeping on the couch curled up in a ball because she had no cover. Hiei gazed down at her over the couch as she slept. Kagome had one of her hands touching her face and her other curled into a ball under her chin. Kagome shifted in her sleep and muttered something that Hiei couldn't quite catch. Hiei stared at her and then started to slowly reach out towards her face. When Hiei caught what he was doing his eyes widened and he pulled his hand back quickly.

Hiei growled lowly at him self and left the room to get ready to leave. When Hiei came back he was in some different black pants and a different black shirt with his cloak and his sword at his side. Hiei walked to the door and was about to open it when he heard Kagome shift and moan slightly in her sleep. Hiei stopped and thought. 'Should I leave her a note and tell her where I'm going? Or should I just leave?' Hiei looked frustrated as he came to his decision. Hiei rushed back into his room quietly got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote: _Gone to work, be back later tonight. _Hiei took the paper and walked out his room shutting his door behind him. Hiei walked into the kitchen and dropped the note on the table, quickly he walked out his front door and locked it behind him. Hiei walked out his apartment building into the brightly shining sun and glared. As he walked down the street he thought. 'Hn I can already tell this will be a horrible day.'

**YAY! Sorry it took so long, school really does kill and I'm lucky to be alive right now! Chapter three here and chapter four on my other story "_You are the reason_" will take me some time to type, I've already have written down the chapter but the problem is when I'll get to type it. Well cheer up! It'll get done……eventually! R&R! Ja ne!**


	3. Fruit store!

**Take me away**

**Chapter 3**

"**Fruit store!"**

The sparkling sunlight filtered through the window and shone brightly on a young woman lying on a couch sleeping. The young woman turned in her sleep away from the sun and moaned as she started to wake up. Ocean blue eyes opened groggily as the young woman stretched in a very cat like way. Once all her Muscles were stretched out she sighed and looked up at the ceiling in a morning daze. Kagome expanded her aura searching for Hiei's and sat up straight when she felt that his aura was fading, he had left the apartment at least an hour ago. Kagome sighed and stood up walking to the kitchen to get something to eat, seeing as she really didn't eat anything the day before. She looked over to the table and saw a piece of paper. Kagome read it and smiled.' He didn't have to tell me her was going to work…but he did. So I guess that's progress.'

She placed the note back on the table. Kagome opened the refrigerator and her eyes bulged open at what she saw. This was no refrigerator! Refrigerators have _varieties _of food! This was a _Fruit Store_! The refrigerator was full of different types of fruit…that's all! Not even any Ketchup! Or Pickles! Just Oranges, Bananas, Canelope, Honey dew, Grapes, Nectarines, Apricots, Plums, Pears, Peaches, Apples and just about all the other fruit you can name…Except Grapefruit. (A/U I Hate Grapefruit.) Kagome closed the fridge and opened the freezer, her eyes widened even more. There was only ice cream in the freezer, all different kinds. Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Butter pecan, Sherbet, Cookie dough and many more she hadn't even heard of. Peach ice cream? Plum ice cream? Kagome closed the freezer still in shock. "Well, I guess I'll have to go out for breakfast. And on my way I can pick up Yoru." Kagome said aloud.

Kagome took a shower and raided Hiei's closet for something to wear, not that there was any variety. Kagome opened Hiei's closet and sighed when she saw all black. Black pants, Black shirts, White bandanas, White belts and Black shoes. Kagome shook her head and took out a full set. "He won't mind if I make some adjustments. I mean he has like fifty of the same outfits." Kagome said smiling. Kagome walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pair of scissors. She began cutting instantly. Fifteen minuets passed and Kagome was dressed and ready to go. The once whole black shirt had been ripped so there were no sleeves and no bottom. She cut it open in the back and cut off the top and collar, now it was just like a long strip of fabric covering her breast and tying to the side. The once long black pants were cut into shorts that were frayed at the bottom, then Kagome tied the white bandanna around her head as a headband. Kagome walked over to the door and was about to leave. "Hey wait. I don't have a house key." Kagome looked around the apartment for a key and found one hanging in the kitchen on the wall. "Yeah! And now to go get Yoru so we can get something to eat." Kagome slipped on a pair of Hiei's black shoes which were to big for her and went out the door locking it behind her.

Kagome stepped out the apartment building and took a deep breath. "I can tell this will be a wonderful day!" Kagome started her day walking down the sidewalk going to the bridge from the night before. Kagome walked over the bridge and into a cluster of trees in a hidden part of the park. "Yoru." she called. Seconds passed before a small black neko with a red star on it's head and white around it's paws and two tails. Around the neko's neck was also white. "Yoru! I'm so happy to see you!" Kagome kneeled on her knees as Yoru jumped on her shoulder purring and rubbing against her cheek affectionately. Kagome hugged and petted Yoru happily. "I'm sorry I left you here last night…do you forgive me?" Yoru mewed and licked Kagome's cheek continually. "o.k.! o.k.! I get it!" Kagome giggled. "Come on lets go get something to eat. Oh but first we have to take my stuff to Hiei's apartment. Hiei's really nice he took me to his apartment last night in out of the rain. He's kind of cold, and rude, and a little quite and he kind of has social problems….but that's o.k because I'm gonna help him!" With that Kagome picked up her bag and Yoru and went back to Hiei's apartment.

+Spirit World+

"…..and so the threat was dropped yesterday and now there's no danger…for now anyways." Koenma looked up from his board on data to the Spirit detectives and his face reddened in rage. He had been up here talking for at least an hour and a half….and they all weren't even paying him any attention! Not even Boton! Yusuke was laying on the couch and Kuwabara was laying on the floor, both of them sleeping. Kurama was in the chair by the wall sleeping with his head resting on Boton's shoulder and Boton was in his lap sleeping as well with her head on his. Hiei, as usual, was in the darkest corner of the room, but this time it was different. Instead of the cold and calculating look on his face he looked…spacey. Like he was day dreaming or something. Koenma's eyes widened as he saw a faint blush cross Hiei's face, and it only seemed to redden more as he stood there in silence staring at the ceiling.

+Hiei's Point of view+

An hour and a half. We had been here an hour and a half! Koenma hadn't even told us what our mission was yet! Half the things he said weren't even necessary. My mind wandered to the dream last night about Kagome and I felt the unusual sensation of a blush rise to my cheeks. I guess it was o.k. it's not like any one was watching me. Right? I sighed. _'What is she doing now? Is she o.k.? Will she be there when I get back? What has she done so far today? What will she do the rest of the day? I sighed again. Why the hell was I thinking about her again? What is she doing to me? I bet she put me under some kind of spell. _

_Yes, that must be it, other wise I wouldn't be thinking of that stupid, unattractive, onna right now. Humph….that stupid, ugly….kind, caring, sexy……What the Hell?' _My face heated up even more. I shook my head to rid me of my thoughts and I turned my head to face Koenma. My eyes widened when I saw him staring at me. I growled at him making him jump and turn away back to the papers on his desk. I turned to Kurama to see him looking at me with a wondering expression. I glared at him and turned away. Out the corner of my eye I saw him shrug and start to wake Boton…his "Girlfriend" and the two idiots. Koenma yelled at them and told them to stop sleeping in his office. Once he said we could go I pushed off the wall and started walking to the portal that Boton made. Koenma stopped me and said he had a "special" mission for me. Sigh. Like hell it's "special". Humph. He just wants to keep me from Kagome…….What the hell? What do I keep thinking things like that?

+Normal Point of view+

Kurama stood and walked up to Boton and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart Boton had a deep blush on her face. Kurama smiled and walked through the portal with Yusuke and Kuwabara following behind. Hiei stayed behind by orders of Koenma. The three spirit detectives walked out the portal and into the park, no one was around so no one saw them walk out. "Man that was boring as hell!" Yusuke exclaimed folding his hands behind his head. "Yeah I know what you mean. Why would he call us there just to tell us there's no mission?" Kuwabara added. "I think he wanted us to know that even though things seem solved there not solved completely." Kurama said. Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped walking and stared at him. "What does that mean?" they asked simultaneously.

"It means stay on your toes." "For what?" Kurama sighed and glared at the two. "Maybe if you both weren't sleeping you would have heard Koenma." "What are you talking about! You were sleeping too!" Kuwabara yelled. Kurama chuckled. "No Kuwabara I wasn't I was….resting my eyes." "Liar." Yusuke mumbled. Kurama glared. "Anyway he said that they, the nobles of the Maikai, wanted to get rid of us saying that we kill needlessly." "Yeah right! We only kill the evil guys!" Kuwabara yelled. "Shut up Kuwabara, don't you hear that?" Kuwabara quieted down and listened closely as did Kurama. They heard clapping and cheering in the distance. "So people are clapping, what's the big deal?" Yusuke hit Kuwabara on the head. "Think Kuwabaka, where there's cheering there's a fight going on, lets go check it out guys." Yusuke started walking that way along with Kurama and Kuwabara. When the three came into the clearing they saw nothing but the crowd.

Yusuke grabbed a random boy about his age by the collar. "Hey what's going on?" The boy looked up and his eyes widened in fear. "P-Please, d-don't hurt me!" Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not here for you I just want to know what's going on." The boy relaxed a little. "There's a girl up there playing the Electric guitar and singing for money, she's really good, better than most the guitar players and singers around here." Yusuke let the boy go and started pushing his way through the crowd. " Yusuke what are you doing?" Kurama asked. "I'm gonna go see this girl, there's not many girls around here that good. So I'm gonna go see if that boy was telling the truth, if not I'm gonna ruff em up a bit." Kurama sighed and Kuwabara just laughed and followed him through the crowd. Kurama followed after going through the crowd politely. When all three boys got up to the front they were surprised at what they saw. There before them was……

**I am SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T ABANDON ME! I TRIED MY HARDEST TO GET THIS UP EARLIER BUT IT DIDN'T WORK OUT! School, my computer being stupid, me being grounded, and other family issues caused me not to type this earlier. But no worries! The next chapter will be up by next week! And it'll be long! Unless I get writers block." Thanks for the reviews! Ja ne! Im sorry again i was gonna put this up yesterday but i had to clean the kitchen and i don't know why it's so big either "**


	4. Glamorous Sky

**Take me away**

**Chapter 4**

" **Glamorous Sky"**

Before them was a Teenage girl about there age playing electric guitar. She was about a head shorter than Yusuke and Hiei, she also had long raven hair tinted with midnight blue. Her eyes were a strange ocean blue and her face was perfectly heart shaped. She wore a long strip of black fabric covering her breast and tying to the side along with black shorts that were frayed at the bottom. Around her head was a white bandanna like a headband and she wore a pair of black boots that looked familiar from…somewhere. Her long legs shined in the sunlight as she played her guitar with amazing experience. Running around in front of the crowd was a small black cat with white around its paws and neck also around it's….tails? It also had a red star on its forehead. The strange cat had it its mouth a large hat filled with change and dollars put in by people in the crowd. When the girl finished off the rest of the song she was singing she bowed as the crowd applauded and put money in the hat. "Thank you!" the girl said smiling brightly. As the crowd disappeared the girl sat on the nearest bench with her cat and guitar and just smiled hugging her cat. "See Yoru I told you it would work! And now we can go to the mall for some clothes."

Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked up to the girl and stood before her. The girl looked up sharply and glared at them. "Are you the police?" she asked suddenly. "Uh..no were detectives." Yusuke slapped Kuwabara upside the head for his stupidity. "Shut up you moron!" Yusuke exclaimed. The girl started to get up slowly. "Excuse me miss but there's no need to fear us were off duty." Kurama said politely. The girl looked them over quickly before sitting back down. "So…why'd you ask if we were the police?" Kuwabara asked. ' Should I tell them why? They seem trustworthy and they aren't hiding any thing… I guess it's o.k.' Kagome thought. "We didn't have any money earlier and we kind of had to rob the grocery store." She said sheepishly. The three boys sweat dropped. "That's all? You robed a grocery store?" Kurama asked. "We were hungry! You'd probably do the same!" She exclaimed. "Well we-" "Yeah most likely." Yusuke and Kuwabara said cutting Kurama off. Kurama sighed. "So what are your names?" Kagome asked. "Oh my apology, my names Minamono Suichi." Kurama bowed. "Kuwabara Kazuma!" "Urimeshi Yusuke." Kagome smiled. "Higurashi Kagome at your service! What would you like me to play for you?"

The three boy stared with question in there eye. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm going to play a song. What would you like me to play?" Kagome said slowly. "Why are you playing a song for us?" Yusuke asked. "Because you're the only people around here right now to ask." "Oh." "Ah! Do you know that song?" "What song?" "You know the one that goes, dun-durum- dun-dun-dun-dun-dun?" Kagome stared blankly. "What? What is he talking about?" "That what id like to know." Kurama mumbled. Yusuke's face lit up. "Oh! I know what your talkin' bout Kuwabara. The one that goes, dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-dun-." "Yeah Urimeshi that one!" The two of them began to dance around replaying the sound of the song they both were talking about. Kurama and Kagome stood there staring at the two like idiots. "Does the song have a name?" Kagome asked. "Yeah it's called- uh…… I forgot." Kagome sighed. "How about I just sing a new song that you've never heard before?" "How do you know we never heard it before?" Kuwabara asked. Kagome smiled. "Trust me you've never heard this song before." Kagome backed away from them and gave the now empty hat to Yoru. Yoru began running and jumping around in front of Kagome when she began playing. Kagome pressed play on her new boom box. "Where'd you get that from?" Kurama asked. "Amazing what they have in grocery stores these days." Kagome winked and began singing.

_akehanashita mado ni mawaru ranbu no DEEP SKY AH aoide...  
"kurikaesu hibi ni nan no imi ga aru (no)?" AH sakende...  
tobidasu GO hakitsubushita ROCKING SHOES haneageru PUDDLE  
FURASSHUBAKKU kimi wa CLEVER AH REMEMBER _

_Hey red, who's she?_

'We just met her, why?'

Yoko laughed.

'What's so funny?'

_That song she's singing it's over 500 years old, from the Sengoku Jaida. Of course there has been some adjustments but it's still the same._

'WHAT!'

_It's a big hit in the Maikai you know, well it was when I was last there. Probably why you've never heard it._

'So I was right, she is a demon her cat too.'

_Pretty sexy if I do say so myself._

Kurama rolled his eyes.

'Not now Yoko, we have to tell Koenma.'

_Why? She's not bothering anyone._

'Not now but still, we need to find out why she's in the Nengenkai.'

_Then why don't you just ask her?_

Kurama sweat dropped.

'Oh, yeah.'

_Now be quiet I'm trying to listen to my little angel._

Kurama sighed and watched Kagome.

ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai  
ano yume wo narabete futari aruita glamorous DAYS

"akewatashita ai ni nan no kachi mo nai no?" AH nageite...  
hakidasu GO nomihoshite ROCK N'ROLL iki agaru BATTLE  
FURASSHUBAKKU kimi no FLAVOR AH REMEMBER

Many different people passed by and put money in the hat. Some stayed and some left.

ano hoshi wo atsumete kono mune ni kazaritai  
ano yume wo tsunaide futari odotta glamorous DAYS  
Mm... glamorous DAYS  
nemurenai yo!

_(Instremental) _

SUNDAY MONDAY inazuma TUESDAY WEDNESDAY THURSDAY yukibana... OH...  
FRIDAY SATURDAY nanairo EVERYDAY  
yamikumo kieru FULL MOON kotaete boku no koe ni

ano kumo wo haratte kimi no mirai terashitai  
kono yume wo kakaete hitori aruku yo glorious DAYS  
ano niji wo watatte ano asa ni kaeritai  
ano yume wo narabete futari aruita glamorous DAYS

glamorous SKY...

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. The crowd clapped and then started driffting away. Yoru mewed happily and jumped up on Kagome's Shoulder. Kagome laughed and looked over at Yusuke and the others. "Wow that was amazing!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Yusuke was speechless. "That was magnificent Kagome, you are very talented." Kagome blushed. "Thanks." "Now I have one more question." Kagome looked into Kurama's eyes and gasped as they turned gold. "What is someone so lovely doing in the Nengenkai?" All Kagome could do was stared before she was jolted out of her thoughts by yelling.

"Hey you! I remember you! Your that thief!" Two police man were running there way. "Look's like it's time to go Yoru!" Yoru brought the money filled hat over to Kagome as she scooped the hat and Yoru up. "Bye guys!" She called behind her. Kagome Caught Kurama's eye as his widened. Kagome's Eyes changed from a strange Ocean blue to an even stranger pale silver flecked with red, blue and pink. Kagome smirked and then jumped over a gate and out of sight with two police following.

**There you go now be happy! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for taking so long. Next chapter coming up! I'm working on it right now! Oh and this song is called "Glamorous Sky" by Mika Nakashima...It is BANGIN'! I love this song! You can hear and watch it for free at **


	5. Captured

Take me away

Chapter 5

"Captured"

Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood in silence; the only noise made was from the little kids at the playground somewhere around them. Kuwabara was the first one to break the silence. "I wonder if we'll ever see her again." "Yeah, she's pretty cool... for a girl anyway. What do you think Kurama?" Yusuke Said. Kurama didn't seem to have heard Yusuke as he continued to stair at the very gate Kagome leap over deep in thought.

_--Did you see that Red? Her eyes changed colors!--_

Yoko jumped around in Kurama's head in excitement.

'I know Yoko I saw it, just please stop jumping around, I'm getting a head ache.'

Yoko stopped and crossed his arms.

_--Me ,Me, Me. I, I, I that's all you ever think about, never 'Yoko does your head hurt? Would you like to come out today, instead of living in the shadow...of someone else's dream?' That's a song isn't it?--_

Kurama massaged his temples in aggravation as Yoko continued to ramble.

"Hey Kurama are you ok?" Kuwabara asked. "Yeah, fine Yoko's just rambling right now." Kuwabara nodded. "Well what do you guys want to do? I'm bored." Yusuke kicked a can continuously as he and the others began to walk once again. "Um how bout we go to the movies?" "Naw no money." "Oh well why don't we go to the carnival I hear it's in town." "No Kuwabara we have no money." "Uhh... Let's go to...the mall?" "NO YOU IDIOT WE HAVE NO MONEY!" "WELL I DON'T HEAR YOU COMING UP WITH ANY IDEAS URIMESHI!" Kurama sighed as the two fought. 'Great a rambling in my head and a fight on the outside. Perfect day.'

-------------------------------------------------With Kagome-----------------------------------------

"Hey come over here I think I saw her!" Two police ran down an alley way and out the other side. Silence once again filled the alley before a near by trashcan began to shake as the top opened to reveled Kagome and Yoru. Kagome looked from side to side and listened intently for any sign of danger. When she found none she began to climb out. Then she pulled her stuff out from behind the trashcan. "That was close huh Yoru, These police are quick." Kagome sat down on the ground and Yoru leap into her lap. She began picking globs of trash and other unidentifiable things from herself and then Yoru. Kagome wrinkled her Nose in disgust. "Eww Yoru you stink, me too." Yoru mewed at Kagome continuously and began to paw at her arm. " We should get to Hiei's apartment and take a bath and then we can come back out to get clothes and some food so we can make Hiei dinner. Yoru you'll like Hiei, he's kind of cold and apathetic but he's really nice, what do you say?" Kagome smiled down at Yoru. He mewed and jumped on her head. "But first we have to take a bath, come on lets go." Kagome stood with Yoru and there belongings and began walking to Hiei's Apartment.(I think I forgot to mention that she brought her stuff with her from the park…Sorry ;)

+Hiei's Point Of View+

I walked into Koenma's office after just finishing that 'Special' mission. "Ah Hiei your back already? How'd it go?" He asked me I snorted. "It's done, the baka could have been assigned this 'Special' mission." Koenma smiled. "Well then I guess you can go now. Thanks for your help Hiei." Again I snorted and then left through the portal Boton made for me. Boton and I came out the portal in a park in. "Bye Hiei!" She called as she flew off on her oar. I nodded slightly and started to run to my apartment.

+End Hiei's Point of View+

Hiei got to his apartment building and walked through the door. A wonderful smell entered his nose. Hiei began walking up the steps to his fourth floor apartment as he got closer to the smell. Walking right up to his front door the smell got stronger. Hiei looked confused for a second and then heard singing and knew it was Kagome. Hiei took out his keys and opened his apartment door to be bombarded with all types of good smells. He walked in and shut and locked the door behind him and walked to the kitchen dropping his keys on the couch. Hiei stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and stared wide eyed at everything around him. The Kitchen had been cleaned spotless, now that he noticed it the whole house had been cleaned. Hiei looked down and saw a small black cat with two tails sitting in the ground eating off a small plate. Hiei looked up and Watched Kagome dance around singing while she cleaned up the rest of the kitchen, it looked as if she had just finished cooking. Kagome moved around the kitchen with skill and grace singing with the song.

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

Kagome pulled out the broom and began sweeping.

"Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said 'No.'"  
I don't think life is quite that simple

Kagome stopped sweeping and started singing into the broom.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Kagome lifted her arms above her head and began swinging her hips. Unknown to her Hiei was watching, and very intently.

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Kagome went back to sweeping but still singing.

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Kagome continued to swing her hips as the music faded.

Yoru getting tired of this unknown demon staring at his Kagome started hissing getting Kagome's attention. "Huh?" She turned around and saw Hiei. "Oh hey Hiei!" Hiei came out of his trance like state. "Uh h-hey." Hiei blushed lightly as he stuttered. Kagome bent down and picked up Yoru. "Yoru this is Hiei, you know the one I told you about. Hiei this is Yoru the one you saw in my memories. I was wondering if he could stay here too?" Hiei Stared at the demon cat. Nothing was wrong with it and he had no problem with it. "Please?" Kagome pleaded. Hiei stared into her eyes and nodded. Kagome squealed and glomped Hiei. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Kagome crushed Hiei to her as she hugged him. Hiei Blushed again. When Kagome let go she pulled him to the dinner table and sat him down.

"I made you dinner." Kagome walked over to the stove and opened the oven, that's when Hiei noticed what she had on. Kagome wore a pair of tight light faded Jeans with a pair of Black sneakers. She wore a tight light blue shirt that said "Cloud 9" on the front in silver. Hiei watched her as she bent over to get the food out the oven. 'Damn, she had a nice ass……FUCK! Why do I keep THINKING these things!' Hiei thought looking away from Kagome's ass. Kagome came back to the table and Placed a plate in front of Hiei and then one across the table for herself. Hiei looked down at the plate and his mouth began to water. On the plate was----(Please use your imagination! I'm not really good with making up Japanese meals, Sorry.) Kagome sat at the opposite end of the table and smiled across at Hiei. He looked up from his plate at Kagome. "W-what's this for?" He asked softly. "It's for dinner silly. If you mean why it's because you've been so nice to me and gave me a place to stay for a while, and you've been at work all day. So I thought id make you a meal hope you enjoy it." Kagome smiled.

Hiei picked up his chopsticks and began eating soon after so did Kagome. Hiei lay back on his bed and sighed he was still full from dinner. After dinner he had thanked Kagome and helped her wash the two plates. Then He went and took his shower and Kagome after. Hiei heard the bathroom door open and Kagome walk out followed by Yoru. Kagome peeked her head in Hiei's room. "Good night Hiei, see you in the morning." "Good night" Hiei said softly. Kagome walked away and Hiei saw the light cut off. Laying in the darkness he soon fell asleep.

Hiei awoke the next morning to the smell of Bacon and Eggs and pancakes. He stood up and walked out his room and to the kitchen. Kagome was just setting out the plates of food when he walked in. "Good morning Hiei Here's your breakfast." Hiei came and sat at the table this time Kagome didn't eat with him. He looked at her in question. "Don't you have to leave for work soon? I can eat later." Hiei looked over at the clock and began jamming food in his mouth. Kagome giggled and began making her own food. When Hiei finished he jumped up from the table and ran to his room to get dressed. Running back out again seconds later he was strapping his sword to his waist. He walked briskly over to Kagome and Kissed her on the cheek without thinking and then started walking out the door. Grabbing his keys he left.

Kagome stood there stunned and with a blush on her face. Yoru mewed. Kagome looked down at him. "I know unexpected right? I wonder what he needed his sword for?" Kagome shrugged and continued cooking. Kagome walked down the street with Yoru at her side just exploring when she sensed she was being followed. Kagome began looking around shiftily. She saw out the corner of her eye four men dressed like they were some kind of police. "Looks like were being followed Yoru. On the count of three we'll take off running o.k.?" "Mew." "1.…2.…3!" Kagome and Yoru ran down the street still being followed. Kagome and Yoru turned into a dark ally and looked on in horror. In front of them were four more Police. Turning around Kagome started running back but bumped into someone's chest. Pulling away quickly and seeing as there was nowhere to go Kagome took a good look at them.

Kagome gasped and whipped her head around to look at them all. All the men had a blue tinted skin and snake scales around there eyes, their ears were pointed and occasionally a thin tongue would slither out their mouths. There eyes were all different shades of green. They all wore a Dark blue uniform with swords tied to their sides by a golden sash, black shoes and some kind of weird symbol on their jackets arms. The symbol was a light blue flame behind a Silver crown with emerald at the tip of each of it's three points in the front, The crown also had diamonds around the bottom rim. 'These men are demons, what do they want with me?' The tallest snake demon, the one she bumped into, stepped forward.

"Demon, you are currently in the Nengenkai, the human realm, illegally. We are ordered by Prince Koenma of the spirit world to have you brought to him immediately. If you resist us we have the right to use force." The demon said his voice hard and cold. Kagome stared at him like he was crazy. ' Who would actually go just because they said so? I think I could take these guys out though I haven't used my powers in a while.' Kagome snorted. "Hell no I'm not going with you! I haven't done anything wrong!" "Then we will have to use force." All the snake demons pulled out there swords. Kagome's eyes widened. "You can't do that that's cheating! I don't have a weapon!" The snake demons ignored her as they all charged forward. Kagome used her demon speed and leap up into the sky landing safely on the just transformed Yoru's back. "Bye." Kagome said as Yoru sped off.

"That was strange." Kagome said aloud. Suddenly Yoru let out a loud howl of pain as he fell from the sky with Kagome on his back. Kagome leap off Yoru's back while they were still up in the air and landed on the ground under Yoru. "I got you Yoru!" Kagome caught Yoru but was force to the ground by his weight. Yoru shrunk to his smaller size still making noises of pain. "Yoru what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Kagome searched Yoru's body for any injuries and saw a single dart sticking out from Yoru's stomach. Kagome bit her lip worried. "Hang on Yoru I'll get it out." Kagome wrapped her hand around the dart. "1..2..3!" Yoru let out a hiss of pain and slumped in Kagome's arms. "Yoru? YORU!" Kagome began shaking him. Kagome's eyes began to tear up.

"Don't die on my Yoru your all I have left." She said quietly. "How touching." Kagome snapped her head up to see the snake demon surrounding her. "Let it be known that you're the reason he's like that. He may even die because of you." "Shut up!" Kagome leap up and tried to fight the lead snake demon out of anger, already she had broken the first rule Sesshomaru taught her. _'Don't fight out of anger, your mind will be clouded and you'll just get yourself or someone else killed.'_

Kagome fell to the ground in pain clutching her midsection. The lead snake demon had cut her across the stomach, it was deep but not fatal Kagome jumped up again. Again and again Kagome was knocked down earning herself more and more wounds and cuts. Soon Kagome could hardly even stand up. "Are you don being stupid?" One of the snake demons asked. Kagome growled at him. "Come on chain her up and lets go, put that cat in a sack or something and bring it along as well." Obeying there boss Kagome was tied up with out much struggle from her.

+Spirit world+

"Why are we here…AGAIN?" Yusuke asked. They had been to the spirit world three times that day, this being the third. "I just discovered something and we need another demon to explain this, it's part of your new mission. If they don't come quietly then they'll be here by force soon." Koenma explained. The screen in front of Koenma flickered on, a blue snake demon popped up. "Lord Koenma, we have captured the one you have told us about, Would you like us to bring her in?" "Yes right away, please." "Yes my lord." The snake demon bowed and the screen flicked off.

Hiei had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach he just couldn't figure out why. The large doors to the left of spirit team opened and a group of Snake demons walked in dragging the one they had captured. From the angle Hiei was at he couldn't see the captured ones face. He heard her growl and snap her teeth at one of the guards who punched her hard in the face sending her forward. " Lord Koenma we bring you Kagome, the forbidden miko of the Shikon no tama." The snake demons parted enough for Hiei to see Kagome. She looked terrible, Without thinking Hiei let his feet move him.

**Another chapter down! That will be all until after spring break. I'm going out of town to visit my grandma and other family members My relatives don't have a computer so….. But I'll be typing the chapters when I get time to my dad's bringing his lap top. Thanks for believing in me to finish this chapter I felt everyone's energy willing me to hurry and continue!**


	6. Chikara no tama

Take me away

Chapter 6

"Chikara no tama"

Fast like lightning Hiei punched the lead snake demon square in the face knocking him into the wall and crumbling to the floor. The other guards stared as there leader lay on the floor unconscious. " Come on men capture him! Don't just stand there!" The second in command Snake demon yelled out charging. Without pausing Hiei began fighting the other snake demons. Koenma and the other spirit detectives could do nothing but stare in shock and confusion as Hiei fought viciously not killing the guards but knocking them unconscious and bruising them up a bit. Kurama was the most surprised, he had never seen Hiei fight with that much….possessiveness. Or any for that mater. The spirit detectives and Koenma then gawked as Hiei kneeled by the shaking girl and pulled her off the floor and onto his lap. Grabbing on to the chains that held the girl named Kagome bound Hiei used some of his Ice and fire powers to heat the chains and then freeze them, then using his strength to break them. Kagome looked up at Hiei and tears started forming in her eyes.

She threw her arms around him and started crying into his chest. Shocked Hiei wrapped his arms around her ignoring the stares of his friends. A mewing sound from beside him brought Hiei out his thoughts. On his left was a moving bag. Reaching over with one hand Hiei untied the bag and Yoru climbed out slowly. Yoru looked up at Hiei and then limped to Kagome. Kagome picked Yoru up obvious of his wounds and put him between herself and Hiei. Hiei soon began whispering things to Kagome and rubbing soothing circles on her back. Kagome's tears soon resided and only small sniffles were heard. Kagome looked up and smiled softly at Hiei. Hiei's face slowly began softening, but the moment was ruined. "I never thought I'd see the day…" Kurama started. "That a girl wouldn't run away from you!" Kuwabara added earning a smack in the head from Yusuke. Hiei turned back to Kagome and gently pushed her off him finally noticing his friends there gawking at him . Kagome looked at Hiei confused as he began standing up.

Hiei looked down at Kagome's face, a bruise forming on her cheek, and a cut over her eye both healing quickly. Kagome grasped Hiei's hand and he pulled her up. Kagome stood right next to Hiei and looked up at the boys before them. Kagome stared blankly for a few seconds before realization flashed in her eyes. Those were the same boys from yesterday! Realization flashed in there eyes as well. "Hey you're that girl from yesterday!" Yusuke exclaimed. Kagome started smiling but stopped and started growling. "If you know me why didn't you help me?" she exclaimed. The three boys winced. "We're sorry, we were just in shock, at seeing you here." Kuwabara said. For once Hiei was confused. "And when you got out of shock you still stand there? It's obvious you know Hiei so you shouldn't be afraid of him. Come to think of it how DO you know Hiei?" Kagome finished.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hiei asked finally. Kagome turned to him and smiled brightly. "Yesterday I went to the park while you were at work to get my stuff and Yoru, we needed some money so I played my Guitar there and that's where I met them at, before I had to run from the police." Hiei nodded. "Hiei can we go back to your house now, I don't think Yoru's feeling good." Hiei looked at her neko and saw it shivering and licking its wound. Hiei nodded and the two began walking towards the door. "WAIT!HOLD UP!" Koenma yelled speaking for the first time. Hiei and Kagome both stopped. "What?" Hiei asked in a cold tone, Kagome just glared and growled at the one who sent those still knocked out snake demons to catch her. Koenma gulped and walked from behind his desk. He went before Kagome and bowed on his knee. Again everyone was shocked, this time that included Kagome and Hiei. "Kagome, Forbidden Miko of the Shikon no Tama, I apologize deeply for my guards behavior. I sent them out to find out what that power source in the Nengenkai was and to bring it to me. Again I apologize for them and I ask you if you would please stay and help my Spirit detectives with there new mission as it does involve the Shikon no Tama." Kagome stared in shock.

No one had ever bowed to her before, especially some one with a high status. Kagome nodded dumbly and sat in the nearest chair. Koenma stood up from the ground , still in his teenage form, and smiled at her charmingly making Kagome blush. Hiei caught this from his spot on the wall and growled silently. Koenma went and sat at his desk and sighed. "I guess I should start from the beginning again, but before that Kagome would you like to take your neko into one of the guest rooms to be bandaged up?" Kagome smiled and nodded. Koenma pressed a button under his desk. "Yes Lord Koenma?" A female voice was heard from the small box on Koenma's desk. "Yes, Ayame? Could you send Boton in here and someone to come take care of these Guards? Thanks." "Right away Lord Koenma." Five minuets later the large doors opened up again and five guards larger than the snake demons came in and lifted them easily, each of the larger guards carrying two or three of the snake demons. Soon after they left Boton flew in. "You wanted to see me Lord Koenma?" she asked jumping off her oar.

"Yes, Boton that is Kagome and that is her neko. He needs medical attention right away. See that he's fixed up while I talk to Kagome." Boton nodded and bowed. She walked over to Kagome and Smiled. "Hi I'm Boton and I'm here to take care of your Neko, what's his name?" Kagome looked up at Boton and smiled slightly. "His name Is Yoru." "Oh Yoru that's a nice name, well I'll be taking Yoru to the medical room if you want to come see him before I'm done feel free to, One of them will show you the way." Kagome nodded and slowly handed Yoru to Boton after deciding that it was safe. Once Boton had Yoru fully in her arms she began walking away after one final smile, then she disappeared behind the large doer.. "Don't worry she'll take care of him." Koenma said. "Now about the mission." "Yeah about that, what exactly is you guys' job?" Kagome asked no one in general. "Were Spirit detectives." Kuwabara exclaimed. Kagome stared blankly. "What the hell is a spirit detective?" Kurama answered the question seeing as everyone else was again, in shock. "A spirit detective is someone hired by the spirit world to protect the Nengenkai from demons. We also go on missions to the Maikai." "O.k. so why are demons protecting the humans from other demons?" "Well Kurama and Hiei are on probation." Yusuke said. Kagome's eyes widened.

Kurama glared at Yusuke and Hiei growled. "Probation? For what?" No one answered. "Aww come on guys If I'm gonna be working with you shouldn't I know about who I'm working with?" "Would you show them your past?" Hiei asked suddenly. Kagome answered honestly. "No." "Then why should you know about our pasts?" Kagome got a fierce look in her eyes before standing up and going over to Hiei at the wall he was leaning against. Pulling herself up to her full height, even though she was still shorter than Hiei, she whispered to him angrily." You've seen my past so couldn't I see yours? I don't know a thing about Kurama so I understand his hesitation, but I don't understand you, why won't you let me see your past? I thought we were friends." Hiei growled at her. "I don't even know you so why would I be your 'Friend'?" Pain flashed in Kagome's eyes quickly and then disappeared. "Oh? But you know me enough to let me stay at your apartment?" Hiei didn't speak after that. With that Kagome went and sat back in the chair she crossed her arms and stared fully at Koenma.

"Just tell me the mission so I can be on my way." Koenma nodded. He pulled out a remote and pushed a button turning to the screen on the wall. On the screen was a picture of a dark blue jewel. "This is the Shikon no tama, the jewel of four souls, I assume you all know the story?" Koenma looked at everyone as they nodded, all except Yusuke. "Nope, never heard of it." Kuwabara sighed. "Well duh Urimeshi, you never come to class. If you did you'd be just as smart as I was!" Kuwabara put his fists on his waist and stuck his chest out. Yusuke just shook his head. "You learn about this in school?" Koenma asked in shock. "Yeah all the time! The Shikon no tama was made out of demon parts and cursed anyone who touches it!" Koenma, Kagome, Hiei, and Kurama stared at him like he was stupid…er. Even Yusuke was staring at him. "That… was the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Yusuke said slowly. "Who ever is teaching you that junk is wrong." Kagome said stiffly. She then began telling them about the Jewel.

"It means everything is made up of four souls-"Shikon" means Arami Tama, Nikimi Tama, Fushigi Tama, and Sakimi Tama. Arami tama means courage, Nikimi tama means friendship, Fushigi tama means wisdom and Sakimi tama means love. When they gather together, they become "our" heart and/ or spirit. When those four spirits work properly, "we" are called Naobi, or Straight, as in on a straight path. Those who drift away from Good are called Magatsuhito, I kind of forgot what that means." Kagome scratched the back of her head nervously. "But what about the battle?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well before you tell me some warped version, I'll tell you the true one. After battling for seven days and nights, the youkai army finally got a hold on Midoriko, the priestess. But she used the last of her power to extract their souls and sealed them into her own heart, which she ejected out of her body and created the Jewel of Four Souls. So inside the Shikon no Tama, her soul still battles with the unpurified souls of the youkai that she sealed inside. That is the story of the Shikon no tama." As Kagome finished Koenma started speaking again. " Right and you are now the Shikon's protector, as was Kikyo before you?" Kagome nodded. "Then you must know of the Shikon's sister, The Chikara no tama, The Jewel of power." All the spirit detectives eyes widened, even Hiei slightly. "The Jewel has a sister?" Kurama asked. Kagome nodded and once again proceeded to tell the jewels story.

**Thank you to all of you still reading this fanfic, sorry for taking so long but SOL testing and finals have started at my school. And it wouldn't be a problem if my mom didn't want me to go to tutoring everyday after school but that's not the case. But be happy to know that tutoring is done and now I should have more time if not I'll just have to type on the weekends, at least until summer when I'll be free. But any way please check out me new fic "Kissed by an Angel" I know I shouldn't have started it…but it was bothering me! So thanks again! Ja ne!**


	7. What you don't know

Take me away

Ch 7

"What you don't know"

"The Chikara no tama is the jewel of power, hence the name. Instead of a pinkish color like the shikon it's a purple-ish blue. It's also a lot stronger than the shikon with just a chunk of the Chikara, one would have the same power as a whole four fifths of the shikon." "So what happened to it?" Yusuke asked. "After me and...the rest of my group had just fought another demon and gained another shard, we went and spent the night at a neighboring village. That night Shippo was as hyper as ever, I think he may have taken some chocolate from my bag before dinner. Shippo loved candy he loved chocolate the most, I think it had something to do with being a kitsu-" " We care about the jewel not your kit." Hiei snapped cutting Kagome off. He instantly regretted it.

"hm, I guess not, sorry." Kagome whispered. "Hey Hiei that wasn't nice! We don't mind hearing about this Shippo." Kuwabara said. "Wait, you said kit Hiei, Kagome you have a son?" Kurama said unbelievingly. Kagome gave a sad smile. " Yes Shippo was my kit, I adopted him when his parents died, He's gone now…he was killed in battle." " I apologize Kagome." Kagome smiled a bit. "It's alright Kurama, you didn't know. Now let me tell you about the jewel. We heard about the Chikara by the villages head miko, she said the jewel was buried within the body of the Priestess Midoriko, the one who forged the shikon. She also said that once the shikon was completed and Midoriko's soul was set free the jewel would arise at the battle ground of Midoriko's last stand. No one knows where that is except the previous lord of the western lands Inutashio, Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Father."

"What can the jewel do?" Yusuke asked. Kagome shrugged. "The same as the Shikon I guess, no one really knows." "And that's where your mission comes in." Koenma started. " You all, including you Kagome if you please." Kagome nodded and smiled. "I'll help anyway I can." "You all will find the Jewel before and other demons can get there hands on it and bring it to me. I'll be sending you guys 500 years into the past, which is the same time period the shikon was completed. You all have-" "Wait what did you say?" Kagome asked her eyes wide. Koenma looked confused. "Huh, oh I said I was sending you all 500 years-" "No." Koenma paused.

"What?" Kagome looked up sternly. "No, I'm not going back there." "But why? That's where the mission is!" Koenma screeched. "No." "But you promised!" Kagome jumped up. "I SAID NO AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Koenma stood. "You have no choice, if we don't find the jewel it could get into the wrong hands. The world could be destroyed!" Kagome paused, and shook her head again. "No." The three spirit detectives decided to step in. "But Kagome think about it, the world could end if you don't help us." Kuwabara said. She shook her head. "All those deaths on your plate, man that'd be tough." Yusuke put in. Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head again. "Kagome we would really appreciate your help, very much and it would possibly save my mother." Kagome shook her head harshly.

Yusuke sighed and rolled his eyes. Yusuke stood up and grasped Kagome's shoulder's roughly shaking her a bit. "Listen do you want every one to die?" Kagome shook her head. "Then get over your stupid fear and help us!" "I can't" Kagome whispered. "Why the hell not?" Yusuke yelled griping her shoulders tighter. Kagome winced. "Because…I can't." "goddamn it! Stop being a pussy and get over it! You act like you lost everything!" Kagome snapped. She roughly pulled herself away from Yusuke with tears now running down her face. "What the _hell_ would you know?" The Four stared in shock, Hiei still leaning against the wall. "You don't know what its like! You don't know! I-I _can't _go back there! I won't! Never, _Never_ again!" Then Kagome ran. Out the large doors she was onceddragged through.

Once the doors slammed behind her silence spread over the room. Hiei pushed himself off the wall. "What's that chick's deal?" Kuwabara said. Kurama sighed. "Something must have happened when she was collecting shards with her group back then. Something to make her come back though the well." (They all know about the well) Hiei started walking through the door. "Hiei where are you going?" Koenma asked. "Hn to get her." Yusuke looked confused, he stopped Hiei at the door with a question. "Why you?" He didn't know how to answer that…maybe he just wouldn't. "Not all scars show, Not all wounds heal. You can never really tell what someone goes through….it's wise not to say anything idiotic." Hiei turned his head and glared at Yusuke out the corner of his eye and then turned back to the door still not leaving. "You should pack your bags, all of you well be gone for a while. When your done meet at the well…I'll bring the girl."

With that Hiei walked out. Silence and weird stares filled the room. "That was the most I have ever heard Shorty say…ever." Kuwabara said. Yusuke nodded. Kurama sighed. "Well I suppose we should go and pack for the trip." "I'll call Boton." Koenma did as he said.

**I guess this chapter was alright. **

**Sorry 4 taking so long, major writers block.**

**Thanx 4 all that are faithful.**

**Next chapter:**

"_**Return to my past"**_


	8. Return to my past

**Take me away**

**Ch 8**

**"Return to my past"**

Yoru mewed happily in Kagome's arms as she petted him. When Kagome left Koenma's office she went and got Yoru, while she was there Boton made her a portal. Now she was sitting seemingly calm deep in the Park Forest. Kagome sighed and paused. 'Of all places to go he just had to say 500 years in the past, where I'm anywhere but wanted.' Another voice filled her head. 'Why should that matter? What other people think?' Kagome's head snapped around and came face to face with Hiei. "Everyone is waiting for you by the well come on." Again tears formed in Kagome's eyes. "Why can't you understand me? I said I wasn't going!"

Hiei growled lowly and did something unexpected, he stepped closer and hugged her. Kagome froze for a minute and then hugged him back burying her face in his chest. Hiei was obviously uncomfortable, never had he even tried to comfort someone. Once she stopped crying Hiei spoke. "In order for us to complete our mission, and….save people." Hiei made a weird face. "We need you to help us find the jewel." Kagome looked up. "But…what if…I just get you all killed?" Hiei snorted. "We won't be killed by ANYone…I couldn't say the same about Kuwabaka." Kagome laughed…and then swiftly pulled away from Hiei, a fierce look upon her face. "Why are you helping me? I thought we weren't _friends_." Kagome turned away and crossed her arms.

"I don't have any friends." Kagome snorted and spoke over her shoulder. "Yeah Kurama and the other's aren't your friends." "There not, there…associates." Kagome paused and soon began laughing. "Associates my ass! If that's the case would I be an 'associate'?" Hiei thought for a second. "Hn, whatever." Kagome turned around and glomped him. "Aww Hiei thanks." Hiei growled. "Get off me woman!" Kagome let go. "Well come on Hiei lets go get packed, we can't keep the others waiting." Kagome began walking. "You're going?" Hiei questioned. "As long as you're with me Hiei I should be fine." Without turning around Kagome grabbed Hiei's hand in her own and began walking him following. A pinkish tint washed over Hiei's cheeks, unnoticed.

"Damn where the hell are they?" Yusuke asked. "Be patience Yusuke, they'll come in a while." Kurama answered. It had been at least and hour and a half since they all left Koenma's office. "Yeah here they come." Kuwabara said feeling there aura's coming up the steps. When the two came over the top of the steps they began towards the three boys. Kagome, in her human form, waved. "Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting." When the two reached the boys she apologized. "I'm sorry you guys for how I acted." "Think nothing of it." Kurama smiled.

It was then the three noticed…Hiei and Kagome were holding hands. "umm, do you both realize your holding hands?" Yusuke asked. The two instantly shot apart and blushed. Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed and Kurama chuckled. "Uhh…let's go now." Kagome started towards the well house the only thing, besides the Goshinbo, (That's what the tree's called right?) that wasn't burned down. Kagome pulled the creaky door open and stared down at the well. Yoru mewed from her shoulder bringing her out memory lane. She walked down the steps followed by the others. She walked around the well tracing the wood all the way around. "Kagome?" She looked up at Kuwabara. "Hm?"

"How do we get there?" "Oh well I guess since the shikon's in me now you all have to hold on to me and then we jump in." All did that. Kagome grabbed Hiei's hand with her left and Yusuke's hand with her right. Kurama grabbed a shoulder and Kuwabara the other. "You guy's ready?" They nodded. "Are you ready?" Yusuke asked. Kagome paused. Her left hand was squeezed; she looked up into crimson orbs. Kagome smiled. "Yeah, So let's go already." At the count of three they all jumped into the well disappearing in a flashing blue light.

**I really like this chapter**

**I'd like to give thanks to:**

**bluemoon-175**

**HieiLover177**

**Shadow Dragon**

**shadow miko **

**sexy-jess**

**THANX XO**


	9. Get your foot outta my ass!

Take me away

Ch 9

"Get your foot outta my ass!"

The blue light disappeared and the complaints began.Obviously five people jumping down a well wasn't a very good idea. "Kuwabara! Get you foot outta my ass!" "That's not mine Uremeshi this is mine." Kuwabara kicked his foot. A growl was heard. "If you want to keep that I suggest you get it out mydamnEYES!" "Which ones?" Yusuke asked. "All of them!" Hiei growled. Kagome began laughing. "What do you find so funny?" Hiei asked coldly. Kagome just laughed louder and harder. "Man I'm gonna be deaf! She's laughing in my ear!" Kuwabara cried. "Some one shut her up!" Yusuke yelled. That's when everyone noticed Kurama hadn't said a word.

"Hey Kurama? "Yusuke called "Yes?" a deeper voice replied. "Yoko?" "Yes?" "Why are you out? Did something happen?" Kuwabara asked. Yoko chuckled. "This and that." "Then why are you so damn quiet?" Yusuke asked. Yoko just laughed. "I'm just enjoying the view, Kagome you should consider wearing a thong next time you where that skirt. " Kagome's eye's almost popped out her head. She screamed. "YOU PERVERT!" Kagome began shimmying to get free. "Damn my eye!" "Ny Nose!" "Onna stop moving!" "Yes please I can't see up your skirt anymore." Yoko wined. Kagome began kicking her feet like she was swimming. 'Almost there.' She thought almost touching the rim of the well. Yusuke growled. 'I've had enough of this.' he thought and grabbed one of her ankles pulling her down. Kagome shrieked and fell back down eyes closed.

Silence filled the well. Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she felt warmth on her lips. Time froze Ocean blue eyes met honey brown ones. Instantly they both were on opposite sides of the well ignoring the other three's protests faces as red at tomatos. "Uh…S-Sorry." Yusuke stuttered. "Uh…yeah." Kagome added. Everyone was silent. "So how are we gonna get out?" Again silence. "How do you always get yourself into these predicaments?" everyone looked up. Kagome's face brightened. "Sesshomaru!" He shook his head and reached down grabbing her hand and pulled her up giving everyone below a good view up her skirt. Yoko smiled. "I'd like to give her a roll in the sack." Hiei growled. Yoko looked at him. "What?" Hiei looked away.

Kagome and Sesshomaru's heads both looked back down the well. "Well who could we get out first?" She asked Sesshomaru. "The Koorime." Kagome reached down and grabbed Hiei's hand. Slowly she pulled him up. Next Sesshomaru pulled out Kuwabara. The other two got out by themselves now that there was room. Now that every one was out they all dusted themselves off and turned to Sesshomaru. Kagome was the first to speak. "Niisan!" She glomped him. He simply patted her back. "Is he's your real brother?" Kuwabara asked. "My adopted brother, I adopted him." Kagome said grinning. "I believe it was the other way around." Kagome giggled. It was then she noticed a package on the ground. She bent down and picked it up. "Hey Sessho, what's this?" "It's for you." Kagome looked surprised. "How did you know I was coming?" Sesshomaru shrugged. "My instincts and Rin, were telling me to go to the well and bring you gift along as well." "Hey where is Rin?"

Suddenly a young child ran out the bushes to there left and latched her arms around Kagome's waist. "Kagome! Rin has missed you!" Kagome laughed and bent down and hugged Rin. "I missed you too Rin!" Rin smiled brightly. "So how have you been?" " Rin has been great! But yesterday when Rin was in the garden picking flowers for Sesshomaru-sama, because the other flowers died and got thrown away, Master Jaken yelled at Rin and told Rin she was a stupid human and that Rin was smelly, And useless and that Sesshomaru-sama was going to _EAT_ Rin while she sleeped! But then Sesshomaru-sama came and kicked master Jaken in the head! Then master Jaken slept for a really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, -" "Rin." Sesshomaru said to stop her from talking. "really, really, long time." Kagome smiled and Rin cocked her head to the side.

"Kagome, what happened to you? Last time you had fangs and claws. And your hair was longer. And you had different color eyes. And you had markings. And your hair had colors in it. And where's Yoru?" Rin asked in one breath. Yoru made his self known jumping off Kuwabara's shoulder. 'How did he get over there?' Kagome thought. "Yoru!" Rin called hugging the small neko to her. Yoru mewed. Kagome stood. "This Sesshomaru would also like to know why you stay hidden." Kagome scratched the back of her head. "Well now that I'm back I guess I could take the illusion spell off but….." "But what?" Yusuke asked. "I'll need some more clothes, I can't exactly fit what I have on now if I change." "Oh, Kagome open your present!" Rin said pausing in playing with Yoru. Kagome nodded and ripped open the package.

She gasped at what she saw. "It's beautiful!" In her arms she held a fighting Kimono the colors were black, silver, and pink. (Picture Kurama's fighting kimono, the one he wore to the dark tournament, what was white on his is silver for hers. What was yellow is black and what was blue, the trim, is pink. And a pink sash around her waist.) She also held a pair of black fighting shoes. "Rin helped pick it out! Sesshomaru-sama doesn't do women's work." Kagome snapped her eyes at Sesshomaru who looked slightly, and barely noticeably surprised, and glared. "Women's work huh?" Sesshomaru cleared his through. "You should go change." Kagome sighed and started towards some bushes. "Rin wants to help!" Rin ran after Kagome leaving Yoru behind. Silence filled the area. Sesshomaru staring the spirit detectives down and them doing the same. Yoru surprised everyone in the clearing, even those who would rather not say, and jumped on Hiei's head snuggling in his hair.

Soon Yusuke and Kuwabara were all out laughing and Kurama was chuckling. Hiei glared at each of them and turned away crossing his arms. "Hn." Soon the laughter died down and silence once again filled the air. "Damn what's taking her so long." Yusuke muttered. Seconds later they all felt Kagome's aura change and rise. Soon she and Rin came out the bushes. Kagome came and stopped in front of them all. "So how do I look?" Kagome spun around. Sesshomaru nodded. "Kagome looks very, very, very, very, beautiful." Rin added. "You look wonderful Kagome." Kurama said. "Damn Kagome, I feel like its 100 degrees out here already." Kuwabara agreed with Yusuke. "Yeah, I'm melting in my socks!" Kagome blushed. Everyone turned to Hiei expecting him to say something.

Hiei couldn't breath. "Hiei don't you have anything to say?" Kurama asked. "Hn." Kagome sighed. 'So much for compliments.' "Thanks you guys, did you guys introduce yourselves?" silence. Again Kagome sighed. "O.k. Sessho, This is Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara they are my friends and they came here with me to find something. Guy's this is Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands and his ward Rin. Any questions?" Rin raised her hand. "Yes Rin?" "Rin has a question for Hiei-sama." Hiei turned around slightly. "Are you related to Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome, Yusuke, and Kuwabara burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Rin asked. "Nothing Rin, but no, there not related." "Oh." "This Sesshomaru wonders what you came back to find." "There's no hiding anything from you." Kagome mumbled.

"Have you heard of the Chikara no tama?" Sesshomaru nodded. "It seems your former group has a piece of it and-" "Wait, wait, hold up. A _piece_ of it?" He nodded. "It was broken, two demons were fighting over it and it broke into pieces. The pieces are bigger that the Shikon shards so they should be easy to find. You former group is looking for it. It seems there having a difficult time though, with out there priestess, Kikyo." "What happened to Kikyo?" "I killed her, the night you changed." Kagome nodded. "You should go to them." Kagome snapped her head around and looked at Kurama. "What?" "If they are looking for the pieces as well then we could join them and get the job done faster." "I can't." "Are we gonna start this again?" Yusuke said aloud.

Kagome glared. "Maybe it would help you all to understand if you saw my past." (Cause remember those threedon't know only Hiei does)All three nodded. "Sit down this may be too much for you." Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on her memory's and projected them into the three's heads. After 30 minuets all four opened there eyes and stood up. "Kagome we're so-" " Kagome put a hand up. "Stop, I don't want your sympathy." Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru, Hiei and Rin. Sesshomaru still stood in the same spot as did Hiei. Rin on the other hand was sprawled out on the grass sleeping with Yoru at her side purring. Kagome smiled.

"You know the Kitsune's Right. You should go back." Kagome sighed. "I know Sessho, but…" "Kagome don't worry. We'll be here." Yusuke said draping an arm around her shoulders. Kagome smiled and nodded. Hiei growled slightly, only Sesshomaru heard him. After looking at him suspiciously Sesshomaru picked up Rin and followed the others to the village.

**Chapter 9! YEAH! Sorry 4 the short chapters before, I'll try n make them longer.**

**Thanx 4 the reviews, I really love them. They make me happy.**


	10. where it all started

Take me away

Chapter 10

"Where it started"

The group was silent as they walked towards the village. Sesshomaru still held Rin in his arms and Hiei was still lowly growling as he walked next to him. Yusuke was still walking with Kagome, his arm still around her shoulders. Kurama walked with Kuwabara explaining various plants they passed. (Yoko turned back into Kurama) Hiei watched as Kagome and Yusuke laughed together and he unconsciously growled louder. Sesshomaru sighed. "Koorime, why is it you get agitated when the two of them converse with each other?" Hiei looked over startled and replaced his cold mask immediately. "Hn, I don't know what your talking about." Hiei crossed his arms and looked up at the sky, still watching the two from the corner of his eyes. Sesshomaru saw this. "Do you plan on courting her?" Hiei stumbled a bit. "C-court her?" Hiei stuttered. "Why would I want to do that?" "Your sent is all over her, clearly that is a sign for other males to stay away." "She's been staying with me for a few day, that's why my scent in on her." Sesshomaru looked down at Rin to see her just waking up. "Just know Koorime, before mating her you must go through me." Sesshomaru placed Rin on her feet and when he was sure she was steady he let go. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with sleep in her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru where are we going?" "We are going to Inuyasha's village". Rin looked confused but then shrugged her shoulders and ran to catch up with Kagome.

"-and then we packed up and went home." Yusuke said ending his story. "Just like that?" Kagome looked astonished. Yusuke nodded. "Kagome!" Kagome turned around and caught Rin as she jumped up in the air. Yusuke's arm slid off Kagome's shoulder. "Hey Rin, glad to see you awake." Rin just smiled. "So Yusuke, tell us some stories about everyone on the team." Yusuke smirked. "There's nothing much I could say about Kurama but Hiei and Kuwabara have some pretty interesting stories." Kagome's face lit up. "Oh, Yusuke tell me some!" Yusuke got a devilish look on his face and opened him mouth to spill the stories. "I remember when Hiei-" "If you speak on more word I'll slit your through." Hiei snapped from beside Yusuke. "Aww, come on Hiei I wasn't going to say anything bad about you." Hiei gave Yusuke a dry look. "Really I wasn't!" "Is there something you wouldn't want Yusuke to spill Hiei?" Kagome asked innocently. "Something like black mail?" Hiei looked away. Kagome gasped. "There is?" she looked at Yusuke and he nodded. "Like what?" "I remember this one time, on Kurama's birthday- "Yusuke stopped when a sword was pressed to his through. "I told you if you said one more thing it'd be the last thing you said." Hiei snarled. "Hiei I was just kidding! calm down!" Hiei glared at Yusuke a little longer before he let go and continued to walk to catch up with Kurama, Kuwabara and Sesshomaru. The ones who continued to walk and treat the situation like it was an everyday activity.

Kagome and Rin stood there holding Yusuke up so he wouldn't fall. "Are you o.k?" Rin asked letting him go. "Yeah this kind a thing always happens between us." "You sure?" Kagome added letting go as well. Yusuke nodded. "Hey guys hurry up! We see the village!" Kuwabara called. Yusuke and Kagome, holding Rin, Jogged to catch up to the others. When they all stood side by side Sesshomaru spoke. "My brother and his companions are not here so we shouldn't be attacked by anyone." Kagome nodded and let out a breath. "Good. Follow me." Kagome began walking with Rin's hand in hers as the others followed.

At the border of the village Kagome stopped when she came to a bluish shield only she could see. "What is it Kagome?" Kurama asked. "There is a barrier right here. I helped Kaede put it up some time ago. It allows only people with good intentions in human, demon or half-demon." The group was silent until Yusuke spoke. "So we all should be able to get in, right?" Kagome just stared at Yusuke. "Well?" He said. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "Well Rin can get in, and Kuwabara. Yusuke you can get in. Sesshomaru can get in since he's helping us and not planning on destroying the village or something." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and he glared at her slightly. "O.k. Kurama can get in if Yoko doesn't plan on steeling anything." Kurama shook his head. "What about you and Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. "Hiei should be able to but..." "But what?" Hiei asked. "I don't know if I can. By now Kikyo must have changed the barrier so I couldn't get in." Kagome said aloud, yet more to herself. "Why don't we try it first?" Kurama said. Kagome nodded. First the others stepped through and Kagome was left.

Kagome hesitated for a minuet then put her hand out in front of her. Taking a deep breath and reaching forward Kagome pulled her hand back in shock. "Can you get in?" Yusuke asked. Kagome nodded. "It let me through." She whispered. "Then what are you waiting for? come on!" Kagome shook her head. "I think it's a trap." The others were silent. "Why would Kikyo leave the barrier open to me knowing I would comeback eventually?" "Because she knew you wouldn't come back." Sesshomaru said. "She thought she won. She didn't take the proper precautions." Kagome relaxed. "Thank god she didn't." She muttered as she walked through the barrier. "Come on guys, lets get this over with." Kagome said as she began walking with the others following. Kagome thought to herself as they eventually passed the Goshinboku. 'Back to where it all started.'


	11. Missing you

Take me away

Chapter 11

"Missing you"

Coming to the hill just before the village Kagome began to slow down. "What's wrong Kagome?" Rin asked looking up at her. Kagome looked down and smiled. "Nothing's wrong Rin." Kagome picked her up. "Come on lets go see Kaede." Kagome walked up and over the hill followed closely by the others. Walking through the village paths the villagers began whispering and standing to the side. "Hey Kurama, what's up with them?" Kuwabara asked. "There just a little skeptical of demons walking through the village." He answered calmly. Hiei, standing in the back, became irritated very soon and started growling under his breath. Rin looked back at Hiei and then turned to Kagome. "Kagome Hiei-san is growling. I don't think he likes this village." Kagome glanced back and sent him a mental message. _'Hiei are you alright?' _Hiei growled. _'These villagers, they have no idea.' 'No idea about what?' 'About me.' _Kagome looked confused_. 'What about you?' 'They know what I am.' 'They know what we are.' _Hiei looked at Kagome and she smiled. _'Don't worry about them Hiei, I'm here._' Kagome closed the link and looked forward.

Coming to Kaede's hut she stopped outside the door. "What is it ye demons want here?" They heard her call from inside the hut. "We seek Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Kaede came from out her hut with her bow and arrows. "Lord Sesshomaru, what do ye want with Inuyasha?" Kaede glanced at everyone in the group until her eyes landed on Kagome. Glaring and pointing her arrow, now on her bow, at Kagome she spoke. "Why is it ye resemble Priestess Kagome?" "Kagome smiled a little fear in her eyes. When Kaede saw her fangs she clutched her bow tighter. Kagome closed her mouth. "Because I am Kagome." Kaede pulled her bow string farther back. "Ye are lying!" she yelled. "Priestess Kagome was killed fighting a rouge demon out to get the Shikon no tama." Kagome's eyes saddened. "That's what they told you huh? Well, how can I prove I'm who I say I am." Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll ask ye two questions. First, I assume you know the names of the others traveling with Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded. "Sango the demon exterminator, Kilala her fire cat, Miroku the perverted monk, and Inuyasha the hanyou. And there newest addition Kikyo the dead priestess brought back to life with a piece of my soul." Kaede nodded. "One last question, The day the little fox kit died, what was buried with him?" Kagome looked down sadly as tears filled her eyes. "…..a picture of the two of us on his birthday." Kaede dropped her weapon and ran to Kagome and hugged her. "Kagome child, I knew you couldn't be killed so easily." Kagome hugged her back as the two of them fell to the ground and cried. After some time passed they finally got up. "Come, all of ye. Let us go into my hut." Kaede held Kagome's hand as the two of them went in first followed by Rin, Sesshomaru, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke and finally Hiei.

Sitting along the walls in the hut everyone listened as the two talked. "Kagome what happened to ye?" Kaede finally asked. Kagome looked down as she told her story. When she finished Kaede was silent. "Are ye back to get revenge?" Kagome shook her head. Kaede smiled. "Then I guess ye could stay." Kagome looked up shocked. "You aren't afraid of me?" "Why? Should I be? Your still the same Kagome are ye not? " Kagome smiled. Kaede have you heard of the Chikari no tama?" Kaede nodded. "Aye child I have, it has yet to immerge. Inuyasha and the others went to a village near by when Miroku felt an evil aura. Strangely Kikyo couldn't since it." "So it's begun." Kurama said. Kaede looked at him. Kagome snapped her fingers. "Oh, I almost forgot. Kaede these are my…friends from my time. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. And you Know Sesshomaru and Rin." She said as she pointed at each. "Nice to meet ye."

Soon it was night time, and Kaede yawned. "Kaede you should get some sleep." "Where were ye planning on staying for the night?" Kagome scratched the back of her head nervously. "The forest?" Kaede shook her head. "Child ye should prepare better, follow me." Everyone got up and followed Kaede. Stepping into a hut close by Kaede walked in to the already lit room. "Ye all can stay here for tonight." Kagome smiled and Hugged Kaede. "Thanks." "Ye should all get some sleep." then Kaede was gone. Rin ran in circles around the group and then ran into the next room. The hut was small but was still enough to hold seven people. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other. "Shotgun!" they both yelled at they ran into the room to the left. Kurama shook his head. "What room would you like Kurama?" Kagome asked looking down the hall. "it looks like its two to a room." "I'll sleep wherever." Kagome nodded. "Hiei you?" "Hn, outside." and he left. "Sesshomaru?" I'll be out here." He said as he sat with his back to the wall. Kagome walked with Kurama to the back rooms.

Once everyone was settled in the fire was dimmed. Kurama had a room by himself, Yusuke and Kuwabara shared a room, and Kagome shared a room with Rin. Sometime in the middle of the night Kagome got up off her futon and started to walk gently down the hall. Coming to the room where Sesshomaru was sleeping, also where the door was, she began tip toeing. Just as she passed him and thought she was safe. "Where do you think your going?" Kagome sighed and looked back at Sesshomaru. His golden eyes shined in the moonlight shining through the window. Kagome smiled sadly. "I was going to go visit Shippo, I didn't want to wake you." Sesshomaru stared at her before closing his eyes. "Watch your back." He said to her as she walked out.

Walking out the hut Kagome looked up at the sky staring at the moon and stars. _'Shippo I wish you were here to see this.' _she thought as she walked to the Goshinboku. Kneeling by the left side of the tree. Kagome closed her eyes and prayed.

--With Hiei--

Hiei opened his eyes when he felt her coming near. Looking down from the tree he saw her kneeling in front of a gravestone he had missed when he chose this tree to sleep in. Out of all the trees this one helped him relax enough to actually go to sleep. Hiei watched as Kagome stood up and wiped the few tears falling from her eyes. She walked away. Hiei would have assumed she was going back to the hut if she hadn't went the opposite way. When he was sure she was out of range he jumped down from the tree and looked at the grave stone.

_Shippo_

_A friend and a son_

_We'll miss you every time the sun shines_

_You'll forever be in our memories._

Hiei looked up in the direction Kagome went and followed.

--Normal--

Coming to a hill, just on the outskirts of the village, Hiei spotted Kagome. Walking slowly Hiei went and sat by her. Hiei looked over and saw her looking down at the village. "This was shippo's favorite spot you know. He loved it here, this is where I always found him when I came from the well." she said quietly. Hiei just looked at her as she talked. She soon began shaking and tears silently fell from her eyes.

Suddenly she laid back on the grass and looked up at the night sky. "We used to lay here together until the morning, just talking." More tears fell from Kagome's eyes and Hiei felt something foreign. Heartache. He too remembered the nights he stayed with Yukina just talking. He knew he'd miss it tremendously if she wasn't there, so he did what he could. Hiei laid by her side. Kagome looked over at Hiei as he looked up at the sky. She smiled slightly and took his hand in hers. "Thanks Hiei." She whispered. Hiei nodded slightly. The two of them lay in the darkness together gazing at the night sky just enjoying each others company, no words were spoken.


	12. Unwelcomed Guest

**Take me away**

**Chapter 12**

**"Unwelcome Guest"**

Two days passed since the group had came to Kaede's village. It had also been two days since Hiei and Kagome lay under the stars together. It was also two days after Kurama had caught Hiei carrying Kagome back to the hut before morning. Hiei explained coldly that Kagome had fallen asleep and he simply carried her back. Hiei knew Sesshomaru saw them come in as well, but made no comment. "Kagome, child, come join me for a moment, aye?" Kagome nodded from her spot by Sesshomaru and went to Kaede's hut. Kagome entered the hut and sat down by the fire. Kaede sat across from her. "Kagome, ye have learned to control your new power, correct?" Kagome nodded. "Sesshomaru got me the best teachers a while ago." Kaede nodded and smiled. "So child how are things on the other side of the well?" Kagome smiled as she and Kaede began a very long conversation.

An hour had passed and Sesshomaru was bored, sitting there watching Yusuke and, what's his name? Kuwabaka? Whatever, sitting there and watching the two fight was entertaining for a few minuets but soon the entertainment died. Rin, with the small neko, was happily picking flowers and giving them to Sesshomaru which he held in his hand now. Rin ran over again. Sesshomaru sighed. "Rin why don't you give the others flowers?" Rin's face brightened as she nodded running back over to the field. Coming back minuets later her arms were full of flowers. Running up to the still fighting Yusuke and Kuwabara she smiled. "I picked you guys some flowers! Blue for Kuwabara and a red for Yusuke." she exclaimed causing them to look down at her. "Wow these are cool!" Kuwbara said as he sat on the ground and started tying the flowers together. Rin looked confused.

"These flowers are not cool they are warm." Yusuke looked at her and explained. "Cool means interesting." Rin nodded and made an 'o' with her mouth. "What are you doing?" Yusuke asked as he too sat on the ground. In minuets he was done. "Tada!" In his hands he held a flower made crown. "That's pretty Kuwabara!" Rin said in awe. "Can you make me one?" she asked. "This one's for you." He said and placed it on her head. Rin squealed and ran over to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru look!" Sesshomaru nodded. " It's nice." He said simply. Rin began running back to the field. Sesshomaru watched the two boys work diligently to make more flowered crowns and other accessories for themselves. Rin came back once again and this time with two flowers. She ran over to Kurama who was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed, basking in the sun like a flower. "Kurama?" Rin called and he opened his eyes. "Yes?" Rin held out a flower to him. "This is for you." Kurama took the flower and smiled. "I picked a yellow one for you." "Thank you, I have something for you as well." "Really?" Kurama nodded.

He pulled a seed out his hair and placed it on the ground. Putting his hand over it, it began to glow. "What is your favorite color?" He asked simply. Rin put a finger to her chin. "Orange!" Kurama nodded. When he moved his hand away the seed began growing into a beautiful orange rose. Picking it up and making sure to retract the thorns, Kurama handed the rose to Rin. "It's prettyful." She whispered and smiled up at Kurama. "Thank you!" she called as she ran to the other side of the tree. Looking up into it she called. "Hiei? Are you up there?" no answer. "Hiei! Hiiiiiieiiiiiiiii!!!" Hiei growled. "I knew you were up there, I picked you a flower. It's white, cause I couldn't find a black one." Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing and Kurama was chuckling. "Hiei, don't you want your flower?" "Hn." Rin smiled. "O.k I leave it right here." Then Rin was off to show Sesshomaru her Orange rose. Sesshomaru suddenly stood up and Hiei jumped out the tree. "Guys what's wrong?" "There coming." Kagome said answering Kuwabara's question, as she came out Kaede's hut along with Kaede.

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara stood up. Rin stood by Sesshomaru and they all stood and waited. About 15 minuets passed before the bushes started to shake and the group came walking into the clearing. They obviously hadn't seen them yet, and it seems they couldn't feel there auras either. Kagome smiled as she watched Sango and Miroku argue with each other. Miroku again had a red hand print on his face. She looked over at Inuyasha and her smile faltered. Inuyasha was wrapped around Kikyo. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was growling lowly. _'I thought she was dead. Obviously Sesshomaru's surprised.' _Kagome thought. She smiled again when she saw Kohaku and Kilala. Suddenly amber met Silver and Kohaku gasped. "Kagome?" he whispered. All talking stopped as the group turned and looked at Kagome. "It it really you Kagome?" Kohaku asked. Kagome grinned nervously. "Hi guys." _"Hirakotsu!"_

Kagome squeaked and back flipped out the way of Sango's boomerang. Catching it in her hand again Sango yelled. "What the hell are you doing back here?!" Kagome winced. "We came to help you." Sango threw her boomerang again. Sesshomaru was tired of this already. Using his speed Sesshomaru ran across the grass, grabbed Sango by the neck, and slammed her against a tree, all before her boomerang came back to her. Turning around swiftly Sesshomaru punched the Hirakotsu and knocked it to the ground. Miroku reached for his arm before he remembered his wind tunnel was gone. "Let her go!" Miroku yelled holding out his staff. Sesshomaru squose her neck tighter. "Attack anyone in my company and I _will _kill you." He snarled before letting her drop to the ground.

Sesshomaru walked away as Miroku ran over and helped Sango up as she gasped for breath. Inuyasha watched all of this shocked before he came out of his trance, he then decided to say something. "You stupid Bitch!" he yelled. Kagome looked hurt for a moment before she slipped her cold mask, taught to her be Sesshomaru himself, in place. "I don't believe that's my name, moron." she snapped. "Why the hell did you come back!?" "The Chikara no tama." she said simply. The whole group looked shocked. Silence filled the area and Kohaku decided to break it. He ran over to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome simply hugged him back. "I missed you Kagome." "I missed you too." Yoru mewed from Rin's shoulder and ran over and jumped on Kohaku. "Yoru, i missed you too." "Kohaku! what are you doing?!" Sango exclaimed. Kohaku looked over at his sister and saw a bruise forming on her neck. "I'm greeting Kagome, she's been gone for a long time you know." Kohaku said smartly.

Sango looked as if she was about to explode in anger, Kaede stepped in. "Why don't we all go into my hut and talk?" "I wouldn't wanna be _six feet under_ with the _bitch_, let alone in the same hut." Inuyasha snapped. "It wasn't an option!" Kaede snapped. "Everyone _will_ go inside the hut now, or there will be dire consequences." Inuyasha almost looked scared...almost. "Like what?" He smirked. Kaede turned red in the face. "I think we should." Kikyo said. "Hell no!" Sango yelled before even hearing Kikyo explain. "I'm curious to see what the beast knows about the jewel." Kikyo headed into the hut sending Kagome a chilling glare. Kagome looked shocked. _'She doesn't know about the jewel?' _Soon the rest of Inuyasha's group followed Kikyo into the hut. Once Inuyasha and his group, minus Kohaku were inside Kagome let out a breath and let her cold mask drop. She began massaging her temples.

"Kagome are you o.k?" Kuwabara asked walking next to her. "Yeah just stressed is all." Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Kohaku and smiled, he smiled back. "Well, i guess it's into the lion's den." "Hurry up wench we don't have all day!" Inuyasha yelled from inside. Kagome smiled brightly. "Come on guys." Kagome walked right into the hut. Yusuke shook his head. "I don't understand her at all." he mumbled as he walked in as well. Kuwabara and Kurama walked in together. Sesshomaru looked over at Rin who was talking to Kohaku with a blush on her face. "Rin, let us go inside." Rin nodded and took Kohaku's hand and pulled him inside with her. Sesshomaru started walking in as well when he noticed Hiei was still in the same spot staring, or glaring, at the spot Inuyasha was standing at. "The Hanyou is inside, Koorime." Hiei snapped out his trance and 'Hn-ed' before walking in the hut after Sesshomaru.

**BOOYA!!!! Yeah do me a favor and R&R eh?**

**Oh yeah, I have another one shot up. Some people don't really understand it so hers the basic drift.**

**Yukina feels bad after Hiei's death and feels its her fault, along with the death of Kuwabara who died sometime before. K? O.k PEACE! \/m**


	13. Midoriko's reincarnation

Kaede sighed as she looked at the two groups sitting on opposite sides of the hut. On one side in this order sat:

Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, and Sango

On the opposite side sat:

Kurama, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Rin, go outside and play with the boy." Rin jumped up. "Yes milord." She ran out the hut at lightning speed. Kohaku stood up and was about to go out the hut when he was stopped. "Watch her boy, or it'll be your head." Kohaku gave a nervous laugh before he bowed slightly and left the hut. "He makes it seem like he _has_ to watch that girl." Sango muttered. she was rewarded by a dangerous glare from Sesshomaru. Kaede sighed and spoke before any physical harm could be done to anyone. "What do each of ye know of the jewel? why don't we start with you Yusuke." Yusuke opened his mouth to speak and was cut off. "Why does he get to go first." Inuyasha whined. "Because I'm better than you." Inuyasha shot him a glare and stood up.

"What did you say to me?" Yusuke stood up as well. "You heard me. Or did your widdle doggy earws give out on ya?" Kuwabara laughed. Inuyasha growled and placed his hand on Tetsuaiga's hilt. Yusuke pointed his finger at Inuyasha in a gun position. "What do you plan on doing with that? Poking me in the eye?" Yusuke smirked. "Just keep thinkin that mutt." Inuyasha growled again. "You can't talk to me like that!" "Oh I can't? Cause i could have sworn i just did." Yusuke smirked when Inuyasha pulled out his sword fully transformed. "Sit down the both of you so we can get out this hut faster." Kikyo snapped causing Inuyasha to quickly put his sword away and sit by her side. Yusuke laughed as he sat down. "Man she's got you whipped." Inuyasha glared at him and pretended to know what he meant.

"Now Yusuke as Kaede was saying, what do you know about the jewel?" Kikyo asked. "Well...nothing that's not already known." everyone shot him a dry look. "So you two fought over nothing!?" Sango yelled. Yusuke scratched the back of his head nervously. "You, what do you know?" Kikyo directed her question to Kagome. Kagome growled a bit and then spoke. "The Chikara no tama is the sister of the Shikon and it emerged when the Shikon was complete. It's said to be found at Midoriko's last battle site. But Kaede told me you guys have a piece of it right?" Kikyo pulled it out her clothes. The purple-ish blue piece of the jewel sparkled as Kikyo held it in the light. It looked to be at least 2/8ths of the whole jewel. "Where did you find this?" "We found it on a demon who tried to take Inuyasha's tetsuaiga. But strangely enough i couldn't sense it." Kagome stared into the jewel and spoke softly. "It's Tainted...yet pure." "What do you mean tainted yet pure? It can't be both, stupid. and anyway how can you sense anything from the jewel if Kikyo can't?" Kagome shrugged.

"It's because she's the reincarnation of Midoriko." Everyone turned to Kaede. Kagome's group in shock and Inuyasha's in mirth. Suddenly Inuyasha's group started laughing. "What are you all laughing at?" Kurama said. "You think _she's_ the reincarnation of Midoriko?" Miroku asked holding back laughter. A look of hurt passed in Kagome's eyes before she looked down covering her eyes with her bangs. No one but Hiei caught it and he soon began growling lowly at Miroku. Kaede glared at Miroku who shrank back. "No, i _know_ she's Midoriko's reincarnation." "Like hell she is. She can't even shoot an arrow straight." Inuyasha spat causing Kagome to flinch back. A feral growl was heard from Hiei as he stood up suddenly. "Neither could Midoriko." Everyone in the hut's eyes snapped to Hiei.

"Someone's power can not be measured by the weapon they use. And in case you've forgotten Midoriko never touched a bow and arrow in her life. She used a sword and that's what Kagome's best at." Silence filled the hut. "What difference does it make?" Kikyo said. "The difference is, there are several miko's in history that have been known to use a sword with amazing skill and fortunately... your _not _one of them." "oooohhh!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said together. Kikyo sneered. "That doesn't prove she's Midoriko's Reincarnation." Hiei growled and was going to say more before he felt a pull at his hand. Looking down he got lost in silver eyes flecked with amazing blue, red and pink._ 'Just leave it alone Hiei.' _She said in his mind. Hiei nodded slightly and sat down again.

Once Hiei sat down Kagome was about to let his hand go when she felt him grab her hand and hold it. Kagome looked over at him and blushed a bit at the intense look in his eyes. '_Don't let what they say get to you.'_ Kagome nodded and squose his hand tighter, both unaware of the pair of Indigo eyes watching them. "What would prove Kagome is Midoriko's reincarnation?" Kuwabara asked. "Midoriko had a marking on her body, the shikon jewel lined in Pink and silver." "Where would it be located?" Kurama asked. "Kagome do you know?" Kaede asked. Kagome nodded. "Where?" Yusuke asked. Kagome blushed a deep red. "On her breast." She said lowly. The boy's blushed. "I assume you have the mark then?" Kagome nodded to Kaede. "How do we know she's not lying?" Sango snapped. "Would you like to see her breast and check for us?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Sango blushed in embarrassment. "No! i just want to be sure she's not lying." Kagome glared at her.

"You don't believe me?" she bit. "Why should i? Your forbidden." Sango bit back. Kagome growled at her. "Thanks for reminding me." "No problem." Sango sneered. "Can ye all stop fighting? Kagome come with me, Kikyo ye too." Kagome slowly let go of Hiei's hand and followed Kikyo and Kaede to the back room. Hiei soon found himself missing her warmth. "What did she need Kikyo for?" "So she could see the mark baka." The spirit detectives looked at Kuwabara surprised. "What? Even i knew that." Inuyasha growled but before he could say anything Miroku cut in. "So Hiei was it?" Hiei nodded slightly. "What exactly is your relationship with _her_?" Hiei stared at him. "I don't know who your talking about." "You know, _Kagome_?" Hiei growled at the way he said her name. "I don't think it's any of your concern." Miroku was about to speak again when the three came from the back.

Kagome sat back in her spot by Hiei closer than before so they were almost touching. Hiei blushed lightly at the feel of her breath on his cheek. Kikyo looked at them with a disgusted look on her face. "Well?" Sango asked. "She is her true reincarnation." Kikyo spat. "What does that mean?" Yusuke asked, Kaede answered. "It means she can sense the jewel pieces and can take you to Midoriko's final battle ground." "So does this mean were all traveling together?" Kurama asked. Kikyo looked reluctant but nodded. "What?! Why!?" Inuyasha yelled. "We need her to find the pieces and purify them." Kikyo pulled the piece she had out again and tossed it at Kagome. Catching it the tainted jewel was purified instantly turning into a clear purple-ish blue. "We don't need the jewel so why do we have to look for it?!" Inuyasha asked. "So what happened to all of us before won't happen again." Sango snapped. Inuyasha closed his mouth and pouted. "What did happen to you all before?" Kuwabara asked. "Why the hell would we tell you?" Inuyasha snapped. "Well because were working together." " It does make sense. Alright but only if you tell us who you are." kikyo said and then looked at Kurama. "Especially you." Kurama nodded. "Who would like to go first?" Kikyo asked. Sango sighed and began to speak.

"My whole village was destroyed by Naraku and he tricked me and told me Inuyasha killed them all. I went after him also because he was controlling my brother, Kohaku's, mind." "My Great grand father was cursed with a hell hole in his hand that would eventually kill him. This was passed through the generations. I went after Naraku to break the curse." "Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and wounded me while taking the Shikon no Tama. I went after Inuyasha and pinned him against the Goshinboku for 50 years before _she_ came and let him free." Kikyo finished and looked to Yusuke to explain his story. "It started when i was hit by a car..." Yusuke finished and explained what certain things were. "Wow." Kagome said in a whisper. Hiei glanced over at her for a second before turning to Kurama who spoke next. "My human name is Suichi minamo and my demon name is Yoko Kurama. it all started when..." As Kurama finished telling his story, leaving out the details of his partners in crime, Inuyasha snorted. "You smell like a hanyou."

Kurama smirked. "Would you like me to show you I'm not?" Inuyasha shrugged. "What ever you want to do is fine with me." Kurama nodded and closed his eyes as he felt the transformation happen. He opened his eyes when he heard them gasp. Yoko opened his eyes and smirked at everyone's shocked expression. "Hey your that pervert!" Kagome yelled as she pointed at him. Yoko sent Kagome a charming grin causing her to blush. "That i am." "I thought i was going crazy back there in the well when i saw you." Looking back at Inuyasha, Yoko smirked. "Now are you convinced?" Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest and snorted. "Whatever." Yoko grinned as his tail swayed behind him. "What about you?" Sango directed her question to Hiei. Hiei, who was watching Kagome watch Yoko's tail, looked at Sango. "There's nothing to know." Sango glared. "Yes there is, what kind of demon are you?" "Fire." "O.k. what's your involvement in all this?" "I got dragged into working with them, that's it." Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything else they went on to Kuwabara. Hiei didn't miss the sigh from Kagome when he didn't tell them anything about himself. Sesshomaru looked out the window and stood up slowly.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. "To get Rin, it is night time." With that he left the hut. Kaede stood up as well. "Alright, it looks like some of ye will be staying in here with me and the rest in the other hut." Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up. "Shotgun!" They both raced to the hut they stayed in the night before. Inuyasha and the rest from the past looked confused. "What does that mean?" "It means they claimed the room they just ran into." Kagome said as she stood up. "I didn't ask you." Sango snapped. Kagome sighed and walked out the hut. Hiei glared at Sango before following. Yoko stood up last. "You should watch yourselves, for Kagome has more allies that would fight you with out a second thought." With that Yoko left the hut. "I guess were sleeping in here." Miroku mumbled as he picked a spot and got comfortable as well as Sango. Kikyo and Inuyasha left the hut to sleep in the Goshinboku. Soon Kohaku came in and lay down by his sister.

Kagome walked into the hut her friends were in and walked back into her room. Changing for the night Kagome left the hut again. On her way out she passed Sesshomaru carrying a sleepy Rin. "Where are you going?" "I'm gonna sleep outside tonight." Sesshomaru nodded reluctantly as he watched her leave. He knew she always felt better, calmer, when she looked at the moon. shaking his head, Sesshomaru walked in the hut to put Rin to bed. Kagome walked down the village path until she came to the forest. She picked a tree and climbed to the very top and gazed at the moon and stars. The branch shook a little and Kagome looked over to see Hiei sitting next to her. "What are you doing out here?" Kagome smiled. "I just like it outside better is all, don't you?" Hiei nodded before she looked back up to the sky. The two sat in silence for a while before Hiei spoke. "I know what your thinking." Kagome looked over confused. "What are you talking about?" "I know you wanted to hear about my past." Kagome looked away and back up at the sky. "Yes i do, but if your not ready to tell me i won't push you to." Hiei looked down and sighed. "Since we're..._acquaintances_ i think you should know." Kagome looked at Hiei as he told her his story.

When he was finished he looked up at Kagome who had tears in her eyes. Without words Kagome suddenly hugged Hiei. Shocked Hiei wrapped his arms around her to keep them from falling. "Hiei you don't have to worry now. You have _acquaintances_ who love you for who you are." Kagome whispered in his ear. Hiei shivered slightly at the feel of her warm breath against his sensitive ear. Kagome leaned back away from Hiei her arms still wrapped around him. Hiei looked at her questioningly and Kagome smiled. "Your cute when your not glaring at everyone." Instantly Kagome brought a hand from around Hiei to cover her mouth. _'Please tell me i didn't say that out loud.' _Kagome looked at Hiei and saw his blush. _'Damn i did.' _"Uh...?" Kagome faked a yawn. "Wow look at the time guess i should be getting to bed. Bye Hiei." Using her demon speed Kagome jumped down from the tree and ran to the Hut back in the village. _'If she's tired why is she running?' _Hiei thought before grinning and laying back against the base of the tree. Closing his eyes Hiei soon fell into a Kagome filled sleep.

**How do you like them apples? Good cause i gots loads more comin. Please read 'Hurt' and if you don't like it let me know what's wrong with it. Also can you tell me how different it is from 'Unfaithful'? Thanx it would help ease my mind. **


	14. Kari, Like you

Take me away

Chapter 14

"Kari, Like you."

Kagome smiled and looked up at the cloud filled noon sky. she looked a head of her to see the others. Inuyasha and Kikyo in front followed by Sango, Kohaku and Miroku. Then it was Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama; Hiei walked by her side. Sesshomaru left early that morning before they started there journey, he said he had to go back to his lands. He told Kagome to call him when they needed his help and gave a pointed glare to Inuyasha's group. Kagome nodded and hugged Rin and him goodbye. After they left everyone got ready and they started on there way heading north. Kagome was brought out her thoughts when she felt a nudge on her right. She blinked a few times and looked over at Hiei. "Yes?" He nodded ahead of them. Kagome looked forward and saw Inuyasha looking back at her. "Yes?" Inuyasha sighed. "I said have you sensed anything yet?" Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha shook his head. "Your useless." he said turning back to the front. Kagome ignored his comment and looked back to the sky watching the clouds go by.

Soon nighttime came and they had yet to find anything, not even a demon to fight. "Man that was boring." Yusuke mumbled laying down on the grass near the newly built fire. Kuwabara followed suit. "I agree." Kurama smiled and shook his head as he found a spot to claim as his own. He picked a spot under a tree near the fire, just in case it rained. The others quickly picked there spots as well. Inuyasha and Hiei in separate trees, and the others around the fire. Kagome walked up and sat between Yusuke and Miroku. Miroku quickly scooted away. Noticing this Kagome sighed and stood up. "Kagome where are you going?" Yusuke asked not seeing Miroku's reaction moments before. Kagome smiled down at him. "I think I'm going to take a walk before I go to sleep." Yusuke shrugged. "Suit yourself, holler if you need us." Kagome nodded and walked out of camp into the forest. The others sat around talking a bit not really paying attention to where Kagome went, all but Hiei who continued to watch her until she was out of sight.

Kagome stepped over a tree branch as she cam to a clearing with a small lake. Smiling she sat by its side and began taking her shoes off. Dipping her feet in the water she began to relax, though still keeping her senses open for danger. An hour must have passed before Kagome heard a scream. Quickly putting her socks and shoes back on she ran swiftly to the sound. Breaking through the trees into another clearing even farther than she was before from camp, she gasped. Lying on the ground was a small girl getting kicked by a group of older children. "Stop please stop it!" the young girl cried. "Why should we? you don't even deserve to be alive." the first boy said. The young girl just continued to cry and try to block the kicks from her face. "Why don't you just die already! nobody wants you!" said another boy. "Maybe if you weren't forbidden you wouldn't have to get beat every night." A girl said. Kagome watch them with wide eyes as they beat the girl mercilessly. _'Just like Hiei.' _Kagome thought before she snapped. "Hey you kids, stop that!" the children stopped and looked at Kagome.

The field was silent except for the sound of the girls cries. "Who are you?" One of the children asked. Kagome, using her demon speed, stood in front of the boy and lifted him off the ground by the front of his shirt. "It doesn't matter. Why are you picking on this girl?" She snapped in his face. "B-because she's forbidden." The boy stuttered. "Really now? so you beat her because she's forbidden?" the boy nodded and smiled a bit thinking she was on his side. Kagome snapped her fangs at him filling him with fear once again. "What if i told you i was forbidden, would you beat me too?" The boy looked even more scared. "Are you?" He whispered. Kagome grinned wickedly and nodded as she dropped the boy. Standing above him with a wicked grin Kagome began to chuckle darkly as he trembled. "I could rip your heart out if i wanted to right now." She said causing the boy to began peeing in his pants. Kagome looked at him disgusted. Turning away from the boy the other two children ran to him and helped him up.

"If i were you I'd leave right now." The children stood still and watched as Kagome walked closer to the girl still shaking on the ground. "I said LEAVE!!" Kagome snarled as she spun around and glared at the children. The kids screamed and ran away calling for there parents. Kagome laughed to herself and turned back to the small girl on the ground. Kagome kneeled by the girl and reached out and placed a hand on her back. The girl flinched and Kagome pulled her hand back immediately. "There gone now you don't have to worry anymore." Kagome called softly. The small girl looked up slowly and looked around the clearing. Her search stopped as her eyes rested on Kagome. Kagome smiled and the girl quickly hid her eyes again. Kagome reached out again and this time she didn't flinch back. "I can help you heal faster if you tell me where you hurt." "Why should i believe you?" came her muffled reply. "Well, i don't know, but what reason would i have to hurt you?" "Because i'm forbidden." The girl whispered. Kagome smiled. "I think that'd be more of a reason for me to help you." "Why?" "Because i'm forbidden too." The girl looked up a bit. "Really?" Kagome nodded. The girl, sensing no lie on her, sat up slowly and looked at her. Kagome looked at the girl and smiled. She had two small black Neko ears atop her head and a black neko tail spiraled with neon yellow. Her hair was a pitch black with a few neon yellow streaks, her eyes were also a neon yellow, though they weren't neko eyes.

Her curious neon eyes looked Kagome over before speaking again. "What kind of demon are you?" Kagome smiled. "I'll tell you if you let me heal you first." The girl nodded slowly and Kagome reached her hands out slowly as to not scare the girl. Placing her hands on her shoulders Kagome closed her eyes and her hands began glowing a light pink. The girl looked down at her arm curiously as her bruises went away. When Kagome was finished she pulled away and smiled at the girl. "Wow, that's cool. so what kind of demon are you?" "I'm a fire and ice demon but i'm also a miko." The girl looked astonished. "Wow, i'm just a Neko and inu demon." Kagome looked surprised. "Really?" The girl nodded. "Where are your parents?" The girl shrugged. "I never had any." Kagome looked sad. "So you live here in this village?" The girl nodded sadly. "Do you like it here?" She shook her head. "Then why do you stay?" "I have no where else to go." The girl looked down sadly as tears began falling from her eyes.

Kagome sat contemplating before she snapped her fingers and stood up suddenly. "I know, you can come with me." The girl looked up shocked. "Really? i could?" Kagome nodded. "I'm traveling with some others because were looking for the pieces of the Chikara no tama." The girl stood up. "O.k. I'll go." she smiled. "Great lets go." Kagome began walking but stopped when the girl wasn't following. Kagome turned around and looked at the girl. "What's wrong?" "My legs still hurt." She said quietly. Kagome turned around and picked her up. Cradling her in her arms Kagome looked down at her. "I never asked you your name." "I'm Kari and i'm six years old." She said cheerfully her eats twitching slightly. "And i'm Kagome, i'm 17." Kari nodded and yawned. "You should go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." Kagome said softly as she ducked under a low tree branch. "O.k. goodnight Kagome." Kari closed her neon eyes and snuggled into Kagome's warmth. "Goodnight." She whispered as she stroked her hair.

Kagome walked for two hours before she saw the dimmed fire of the camp. As she walked in camp she saw everyone sleeping. Sango and Miroku snuggled into each other, Kurama against a tree, Kohaku with a transformed Kilala, Kuwabara with a transformed Yoru and Yusuke near them. Hiei slept in a tree. She didn't see Inuyasha or Kikyo but was answered when she heard moaning in the distance. Wrinkling her nose she walked over to a blanket some one set out for her and wrapped Kari in it. Picking her up and going under the tree Hiei was in she lay Kari down and then lay down herself. Kagome soon fell into a blissful sleep.

**Yeah, i feel good about this chapter, can't wait till the next one. I don't exactly know what's gonna happen but i know its gonna be good.**

**R&R for me, please:P**


	15. Why does she smell like dirt?

Take me away

Chapter 15

"Why does she smell like dirt?"

"Um Kagome?" Kari called softly as she tapped Kagome to wake her from her sleep. Kagome moaned and rolled over, her back now to the young girl. Kari sighed and wiggled out the blanket. Standing in front of Kagome she began tapping her nose. "Kagome?" Kagome twitched her nose in her sleep and Kari giggled. Opening her eyes slowly Kagome smiled when she saw Kari smiling. "Good morning Kari." she said softly. "Good morning Kagome." Kagome sat up and looked around the camp the fire had completely gone out and the others were still sleeping, even inuyasha and Kikyo, sleeping up in a tree. Kari's stomach growled bringing Kagome's attention back to her. Kari looked down and blushed. Kagome laughed a bit before she stood up and stretched. "Come on lets go get something to eat, we should fix the others something as well. Would you like to help me?" Kagome looked down. Kari smiled and nodded viciously.

Kagome giggled again and motioned for Kari to follow her as she walked to where the fire used to be. Picking up some fire wood Kagome stacked it where the fire was the night before. "How to light it?" Kagome asked herself. Kari looked up confused. "Kagome, didn't you say you were part fire demon?" Kagome snapped. "Yeah I am, i almost forgot." She laughed nervously before snapping her fingers again. This time the fire came to life on the pile of wood. "That was amazing Kagome." Kari said staring at the fire. Kagome smiled. "Come on lets go catch some fish." Kari's eyes lit up. "Yeah some fish!" she said loudly before running in the direction of the river she heard. Kagome laughed and followed close behind. Once the two got to the river Kagome quickly caught ten big fish.

Kari watched how Kagome caught fish closely before she tried.

She fell in the water.

Coming up and coughing up water Kari looked down in the water sadly. "Kagome i can't catch any." she whined. Kagome looked up from catching her twelve fish. Smiling she laid the flopping fish down by the others on the grass. Picking Kari up out the water and placed her on the bank. "Look in the water and look for the fish you want to catch. Then when it comes near enough let your instincts take over." She whispered in her ear. Kari nodded and spotted a fish. Watching it intently Kari was surprised when her hand shot out and grabbed the small fish. Kari squealed in joy and jumped up and down. "Kagome i caught one! I caught one look!" "That's good!" Kagome exclaimed as she patted her on the head before catching the last fish. Kagome picked up half of the fish and took them to camp. Going back for the others Kari began picking up sticks to cook them over the fire with.

Kagome stuck all the fish on sticks and let them hang near the fire, now they just had to sit and wait. Hiei sniffed the air in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. looking down below him he saw Kagome was awake and making fish but also with her was a young cat demon. Hiei sniffed the air and his eyes widened as he realized what she was. Hiei sat in the tree watching the two interact with each other. Kagome was sitting and telling her about everyone in the group, Hiei decided to listen in. "That's Yusuke, he's human and really nice but kind of loud so you may have to cover your ears when he yells." Kari giggled. "And that's Kuwabara human also, he's...different but he loves neko's so don't get scared if he tries to rub your ears. That's Kurama he's a Silver fox spirit inside a human body. He's really kind and sweet." Kari nodded. "What about her?" Kagome looked at Sango sadly. "That's Sango, she's human and a very strong demon slayer. We used to be best friends but things have changed. that's Inuyasha a hanyou, he's kind of like Yusuke but a little more rude. we used to be friends also. Miroku the monk he's a big pervert." the girls giggled together. "But he's really nice and really smart. also one of my former friends. And that's Kikyo." Kari wrinkled her nose. "Why does she smell like dirt?" Kagome suppressed a giggle and Hiei smirked from the tree.

"Kikyo is dead but she lives off of Souls of human girls." "Were you two ever friends?" Kagome shook her head. "Never." "Oh, what about him?" Kari pointed up in the tree Hiei was in. He pretended to be sleep. "That's Hiei. There's just not enough words to describe him. He's cold yet kind. Distant yet he's closes to me out of everyone in this group. He doesn't really talk that much but when he does it's worth it to listen." Kari looked up at Kagome's smiling face. "Kagome, is Hiei your mate?" Hiei flinched in shock in his 'sleep'. Kagome's face turned tomato red. "Uh, no why would you ask that?" "Well because you said more about him than anyone else in this group and you got this weird look in your eyes when you were talking about him." Kari's child like innocence shined through her question. "R-Really? I didn't notice." Kagome stuttered. "What kind of demon is he?" "You'll have to ask him that once you get to know him." Kari nodded and turned away from Kagome and looked at Yusuke as he woke up and yawned.

Looking around the camp Yusuke's eyes finally rested on the two. "Hey Kagome." Yusuke slurred. Kari hid behind Kagome. "Who's that?" He asked motioning to Kari. "This is Kari, she helped me make breakfast this morning." Yusuke's eyes widened. "Breakfast? Where?" Yusuke looked around franticly. Kagome giggled. "Right there by the fire Yusuke." Yusuke looked at the food hungrily. "You guys made breakfast?" Kagome nodded and Kari did as well. "Oh my god I feel like i haven ate in ages! You guys are my new best friends." Yusuke flung himself into a standing position and began towards the fire. "Yusuke before you eat aren't you gonna wake the others?" Yusuke looked at Kagome. "No." Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Uh, i mean yeah sure no problem." Yusuke turned away from Kagome and began grumbling as he drug his feet towards Kuwabara.

"You know if you wake them faster you can eat sooner right?" Yusuke got right on it. "Hey Kuwabara! Wake up!" He yelled. Kuwabara laid still. Yusuke stomped over to him and began kicking him repeatedly. Kuwabara jumped up. "Hey Urimeshi what the hell is your problem? I was having a dream about my lovely Yukina." Yusuke smirked. "Let Hiei hear you were having one of _those_ dreams about her." Kuwabara blushed crimson red. "I was not!" Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked around the camp to see everyone still sleeping. "Kuwabara help me think of a way to wake everyone up so we can eat already." Kuwabara nodded and began thinking of a way. "I got it!" He exclaimed. "What is it?" "We could scream like idiots and they should wake up." Yusuke nodded. "Yeah that could work, lets do it." Kuwabara nodded. "1, 2, 3! BREAKFAST! BREAKFAST IS READY! GET UP! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES ANG GET SOME BEFORE ITS ALL GONE!!" They yelled together. A number of things happened as everyone woke up.

Sango found Miroku groping her in her sleep.

Inuyasha fell out the tree with Kikyo.

Kohaku jumped up and tripped over Kilala.

And Kurama jumped up and hit his head on a tree branch.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kagome and Kari watched Miroku get beat mercilessly as Inuyasha got chewed out about dropping Kikyo.

Suddenly the camp was silent until the four burst out laughing. "What the hells so funny?" Inuyasha asked them with a growl. "You!" Kuwabara said. Inuyasha glared at him and crossed his arms. "What the hell did you wake us up this early for anyway?" "Kagome and Kari made breakfast." Yusuke said simply before he went and found a spot by the fire and picked out a fish to eat. "Who's Kari?" Kurama asked as he rubbed his head. Kagome motioned to the little girl still hiding behind her. Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eyes widened. "She's a Neko and an Inu?" Kagome tensed as the others gasped. Kurama broke the silence. "I don't think it matters what kind of demon she is." "The hell it does! She's a forbidden and if no one gets rid of her then i will." Sango snapped. Kari's ears drooped as tears filled her eyes. Kagome stood up growling loudly. "You will not touch her." Sango glared at her and was about to go back to where she was sleeping to pick up her Hirakotsu when Kagome was suddenly in front of her.

"She's staying here." Sango was about to say something when she saw Kagome's eyes flash red. Crossing her arms she turned away. "Whatever! As long as _it _stays away from me." she snapped. Truth be told, Sango was actually scared of what Kagome might do to her if she touched that child. She remembered how protective she was of Shippo. "Good." Kagome turned away from Sango and walked back over to Kari. Picking up the crying and trembling child Kagome left the camp site. "Well." Yusuke said breaking the silence. "that was some good fish." Everyone sent him a dry look before each of them grabbed one fish. Hiei decided to come down and eat as well. Jumping out the tree and to the side of Kurama he reached over and grabbed a fish from the fire. "Hiei i forgot you were up there." Kurama said eating his fish. Hiei nodded and sat down.

Inuyasha was the first to finish his fish. "Who's are those?" He asked motioning to the last two pieces. "Kagome's and Kari's." Kuwabara said. Inuyasha shrugged and reached out for another fish. He soon found Hiei's sword at his thought. "I believe you've had your breakfast." Inuyasha shivered at the tone of his voice. Hiei smirked. Inuyasha backed up and folded his arms. "I didn't want them anyway." Hiei sheathed his sword and sat down to finish his fish.

+++++With Kagome and Kari++++

Kagome sat by the bank with the crying Kari in her arms. it had been over 10 minuets since they got there. "It's alright Kari. don't listen to her." Kagome said trying to soothe her. "But Kagome, she doesn't like me because I'm Forbidden." Kagome sighed. "I'm forbidden too Kari, she doesn't like me either. She says things about me too and yeah they hurt. but then i remember that i have people who love me for who and what i am and i try not to pay attention to what they say." "But Kagome your bigger than me. You can scare her and she'll leave you alone, but i can't because i'm small." Kagome sighed. "Kari as long as i'm here i won't let anyone hurt you o.k.? I'll protect you alright?" Kari looked up at Kagome with hope shining in her eyes. "Really?" a soft smile crossed Kagome's face as she rubbed Kari's ears. "Really. and you know what else?" "What?" Kagome reached around her neck and un hooked a necklace that was hidden under her shirt.

It was a silver heart lined with gold on a silver chain. Kagome reached around Kari's neck and clasped it shut. "My mother gave me this necklace when i was younger. She told me whenever i cared for someone that i should protect them with everything i have." Kari looked down at the necklace on her neck. "Kagome this is your necklace." Kagome silenced her. "No it's your's now, i'm giving it to you. Here, look at yourself in the water." Kari looked over into the river and looked at the necklace. "You look really Pretty Kari." Kari blushed and looked up at Kagome. Kari leap into Kagome's arms. "Thank you Kagome, I'll keep it forever!" Kagome giggled and hugged her back. "We should get back to camp now before Inuyasha eats our fish." Kari looked down. "But...what if-" "Don't worry i'll keep you safe, as long as your with me." Kari nodded with a smile. Kagome stood up with Kari still in her arms and walked back to camp.

Walking back into the clearing Kagome saw the spirit detectives sitting on part of camp and Inuyasha and the others on the other side. "I Wonder what happened." Kagome whispered to Kari as she looked at Inuyasha's beaten form. "Hey guys." Kagome said making herself known as she walked to the fire. Kagome picked the last two pieces out the fire and walked over to the spirit detectives. Kagome sat down on the ground between Hiei and Yusuke. sitting Kari on her side between herself and Hiei she passed her a fish. "So what happened?" Kagome asked as she took a bite of her fish. "Inu-mutt face over there basically called you a whore and Hiei went off. Luckily Kurama had his sword." Yusuke said.

Kagome looked at Hiei to see him looking intensely at her. Kagome looked down and blushed. "So how was the fish Hiei?" Hiei looked away. "Fine." He said softly. "Glad you think so." Kagome whispered knowing Hiei caught it. "Can you guys hurry up so we can get going?" Inuyasha called from his side of the camp. "If you look Baka there already done." Hiei snapped at him. True to his word Kagome stood up along with Kari and went to the fire. "Watch this." She said to Kari as she cupped her hands around her mouth and blew. A cold air left Kagome's mouth and the fire instantly froze making a wonderful sight. "Wow." Kari said as it slowly began to melt. The Spirit detectives stood up and picked up there belongings, Inuyasha's group did the same. "Finally." Sango mumbled as the group began walking once again.

**So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Come on, you know what to do. R&R.**

**Oh and has anyone seen any good Bleach and Inuyasha crossovers? If you have you _have to_ let me know. Maybe some one with Kagome? Or just any good crossovers with Inuyasha. Kagome and another character. K? lemme know plz. :D **


	16. Betrayal?

Take me away

Chapter 16

"Betrayal?"

Kagome sighed as she walked in the back of the group. The formation was the same, Inuyasha and Kikyo in the front. followed by Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Kilala. then Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. Kagome was last with Kari. Hiei followed through the trees now, too irritated by Inuyasha to even be near him. It seems Yoru had taken a liking to him, Yoru was on his shoulder somehow being able to hold on. Kagome came out of her thoughts when she heard Kari sigh from behind her back. "Kari? What's wrong?" "I'm bored Kagome." Kagome chuckled and brought Kari into her arms, and then put her on her back. "Would you like me to sing you a song?" Kari's eyes lit up. "Yeah! No one's ever sung me a song before." "Really? Well then I'll pick a good one and it'll be yours." Kari nodded. Kagome looked up at the sky as she thought of the perfect song from her time. Kagome grinned as she found the perfect one and began humming the tune as she swayed.

_"I am moving through the crowd  
trying to find myself.  
Feel like a guitar that's never played  
Will someone strum away?"_

Inuyasha's ears flicked to the back as he heard Kagome singing. He looked over at the others to see they hadn't noticed, neither had the spirit detectives. Inuyasha let a small smile briefly pass over his lips as he listened to her beautiful voice. _'I remember when she used to sing to Shippo at night.' _he thought before he sighed. _'But that's over.' _A bitter look was now set into his face.

"And I ask myself  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
and I tell myself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me."

Kurama, Yusuke and Kilala turned around next. Kurama and Yusuke sent Kagome a smile before turning to look forward once again. Kilala mewed.

"You are moving through the crowd,  
Trying to find yourself.  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf,  
Will someone take you down?"

Kikyo, Sango, Miroku and Kohaku all looked back at the same time, as Kagome's voice got louder. Kikyo sent her an irritated glare as did Miroku and Sango. "Would you mind shutting up? some of us are trying to think!" Kagome looked down from the cloudy sky and looked directly at Sango before she continued to sing, still smiling.

"And you ask yourself,  
Who do I wanna be?  
Do I wanna throw away the key?  
and invent a whole new me  
Gotta tell yourself  
No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me."

Kikyo growled. "Stop that horrible singing or I will be forced to do it for you." Kohaku looked over at his sister and Miroku. "I think her singing is beautiful." he said with a small blush. the three glared at him as he shrunk back. "What?" Inuyasha sighed loudly. "Guy's just let the bitch sing if she wants. At least she's not talking to you." Sango and Miroku sighed. Kikyo looked over at Inuyasha and his small smile as Kagome continued to sing.

"Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall,  
You turn the light on to erase it all.  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless,  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains."

Hiei dodged another tree. That was the tenth on he almost hit since Kagome began singing. He couldn't help but be distracted by her beautiful voice. He almost cut those wenches thoughts for trying to stop Kagome from singing. He knew she felt hurt by there words, for her pure scent of night rain and jasmine was tainted with a touch of sadness; though she hid it very well. Hiei looked down at Kagome once more before dodging another tree, Yoru still clinging onto his back.

"No One, No One  
Don't wanna be  
No One  
But me."

Kagome looked back at Kari who was smiling as she finished the song.

"We are moving through the crowd..."

"Kagome that song was beautiful!" Kari exclaimed. Kagome winced a little at her yelling in hr ear, but smiled none the less. "It's your song now Kari, so when ever you want I'll sing it to you if you like." "Really?" Kagome nodded and Kari shone with happiness. "Wow." Kagome giggled a little. "Kagome." Kagome spun around quickly in shock at the voice behind her. "Hiei! I didn't feel you behind me, where did you come from? Weren't you ahead of us?" 'Hiei' slowly drew his sword and began charging towards Kagome. With wide eyes Kagome screamed as she erected a barrier around herself and a confused Kari. 'Hiei' rammed into her barrier repeatedly._' What do I do? I can't drop the barrier and fight him that will leave Kari open for attack.'_ Kagome thought as tears filled her eyes. _'Hiei, why? I thought...I thought we were friends.'_ Tears began falling from her eyes rapidly now, her tear gems falling to the ground.

"Kagome!" she heard Kuwabara call, the others had stopped as well and were pulling out there weapons. "Hiei what are you doing?!" Yusuke called. "Rose whip!" Kagome saw as Kurama's rose whip flew towards 'Hiei' and bounce off an invisible barrier. "Kurama don't attack Hiei! just knock him out! maybe he's just playing." Kurama glared at Yusuke as Hiei continued to ram into Kagome's barrier. "You call that playing!" Kohaku yelled as he threw his chain scythe. It bounced off the barrier and ricocheted back towards the group. Ducking Yusuke and Kuwabara glared. "Watch where you're throwing that thing kid!" "A little help here guys!" Kagome called through her tears as she began to sweat a little, barriers weren't her strong point. "How pathetic, you can't even hold a barrier up. I'll take care of this, but don't think I'm saving you." Kikyo pulled an arrow out and placed it on the bow. Pulling it back, she let go, causing the tainted arrow to fly towards Hiei. Turning away Kikyo began to walk, thinking the arrow had killed him. "Kikyo! Look out!" Inuyasha called out.

Kikyo turned around and her eyes grew wide as she saw her arrow flying back towards her. As the arrow reached her she found herself crushed to the ground as an explosion rung through the forest. "Next time don't get so cocky." A cold voice said as she opened her eyes to meet ruby red ones. "Hiei?" Everyone looked back at Kagome, who was still holding up the barrier, to see 'Hiei'. They looked over at Kikyo to see Hiei as well. "There's...two of him?" Kohaku asked breaking the silence. The Hiei by Kikyo drew his sword. "I'm the real me, why would I want to kill Kagome?" With that he charged at the 'Hiei' by Kagome. In a second, Hiei had his sword through the other. Falling to his knees, Hiei's appearance began to change.

His ruby eyes turned forest green and his spikey black hair turned blond and straight. the demon looked down at his chest, the sword still sticking from his heart. Hiei glared down at him. "Why did you attack Kagome and impersonate me?" The demon looked up and grinned a little. "M-my mas-ter w-will live on. H-he will destroy...all of y-you." The blond demon fell dead. Everyone stared in silence. Kagome let her barrier drop and fell to her knees as she gasped for air. The boys rushed around her. "Kagome are you o.k?" Yusuke asked, Kuwabara nodding as well. Kagome felt Kurama's hand on her fore head as he checked he temperature. "Kagome are you alright?" Kari asked. Kagome looked down at Kari and smiled a little before pulling her into a hug. "I'm fine, holding barriers up is just not my best skill." The boys sighed in relief, and secretly Inuyasha did as well. Silence spread over the group.

"Why are you crying?" Kagome looked up to see Hiei standing before her. More tears filled Kagome's eyes and she let go of Kari and stood up. She stared at Hiei before launching herself at him. Hiei tensed and stared down at the crying girl in his arms in shock. "I thought you tried to kill me." she muttered into his chest between her tears. Hiei sighed and relaxed a little. _'Kagome, I would never try and kill you. We're...friends remember?' _Kagome smiled at the voice in her head before nodding with a small smile as her tears resided to small hic ups. Hiei continued to stare down at her and felt a strange sensation in his cheeks.

"Looks like some one's been 'burnt by the sun." Hiei snapped out his daze as he looked up to see the whole group staring at them. A heat stronger than the one before rushed to Hiei's face as he slowly pushed Kagome off of him. Kagome stood up and smiled at Hiei before he turned away to Yusuke, his mask back in place. "What are you talking about detective?" Hiei saw Kurama turn away with his shoulders shaking as Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed out loud. "How can you try and be so cold with a blush on your face?" Hiei's eyes squinted. "I don't _blush _Baka's." "He sure fooled me." Inuyasha muttered. Hiei sent him a glare as well, his blush faded. Before a fight could break out Kikyo spoke up with narrowed eyes. "If that was not you, then where did you go?" Hiei snorted. "I was tired of your arguing and decided to go ahead to find Midoriko's last battle ground. I came back to tell you where it was." "If that's the case lets go and get this over with...I'm hungry." Sango rolled her eyes at Inuyasha. The group once again began walking, this time with Hiei in the front.

**This one took me a while...I'm sorry but I was kind of stuck. I didn't really know what I wanted in this chapter... but I think I know what I want in the next one...I'm looking forward to that one. Anyone ever wonder what happened to Koga:3**

**R&R for me?**


	17. Not a chapter

Take Me Away

Chapter 16.5

First I would like to say that I am sorry for not updating but I'm back now and the updates will come more frequently.

And

Something I didn't mention before, Kagome is fire and ice miko demon, but she does not cry tear gems. In chapter 16 it says that she did…but she doesn't so….? Yeah.

If anyone has any ideas of what you want to see in this story let me know

Sorry, please & thank you

-miko of the dragons flame-


End file.
